En busca de mi Musa Perfecta
by Tanuki sempai
Summary: -Detenido-Habia oido sobre las mujeres a domicilio, lo que buscaba y nesecitaba era una mujer, pero no cualquier mujer, esa mujer debia romper el molde,luego solo la engañaria para conseguir unas fotos..
1. Los Dias son Igual que las Noches

**Disclamer**: _los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen _

**Pareja:** _Sasohina_

**Categoria**: _Humor y Romance_

**Fecha:** _19/4/10_

* * *

_**En busca de mi Musa Perfecta**_

_Capitulo I_

_**Los dias son igual que las noches **_

TAP, TAP , TAP

_A la vibora, vibora de la mar, de la mar_

Odiosos

_Por aquí as de pasar _

Chillones

_Los de adelante corren muchos_

Mocosos

_Y los de atrás se quedaran tras, tras_

Rodó los ojos, y fijó su vista en un punto muerto, el frío de la plaza lo hacia distraerse, con su mano libre tomo la taza de café negro que posaba frente a el. Dirigió nuevamente su vista al grupo de niños que jugaban algún tipo de ronda (1) desconocida a su persona. Como era posible que estando en pleno invierno, y los mocosos jugaban como si nada, sin importarles un poco que el trasero se les llenaba de nieve - Estupidos- esa era la única manera de llamarlos, pero que era lo que sentía era molestia o simple y pura

Envidia……..

Desde que era un niño supo afrontar sus problemas con elegancia y madurez, la perdía de sus padres lo hizo crecer de golpe y al estar al cuidado de su abuela le abrió varios horizontes. Tenia bien claro que su infancia no había sido igual que los demás, quizás eso tipo de cosas lo había forjado a lo que era en ese momento -Nadie-. Escucho las claras y armoniosas risas de los infantes, pero el ya no podía reír de esa manera su vida se había parado en aquel momento, al igual que su corazón.

La verdad tenia esa duda el tendría corazón al nacer, sabia perfectamente que para que una persona pudiera vivir necesitaba un corazón, el corazón era el engrane que movía la maquina ósea…. el cuerpo. Pero el corazón como lo llaman sentimentalmente las mujeres, ¿Qué era? En algunas ocasiones se lo habían preguntado y el había contestado sin pudor alguno, algo como **" **Lo que equivale un pie y dos manos**"** , la respuesta en si no tenia sentido pero el se refería a lo que pesaba un corazón ¿quizás pesaba menos? Pero eso no tenia importancia, se acomodo las gafas y recogió su libro lo mejor seria retirarse de aquella plaza, lo único que causaba era ponerlo a pensar.

Observo el cielo que comenzaba a pintar el ocaso, saco de una pequeña mochila una cámara fotográfica, se acomodo y apretó el botón soltando unos cuantos clic, miro la pantalla de la cámara y lo que vi le gusto, resultado: una perfecta puesta de sol con unos cuantos copos de nieve en otras palabras "Perfecto" . Meses atrás el editor en jefe de la revista para la que trabajaba, le había dicho que debía conseguirse una "Musa", el ya sabia para donde iba la cosa.

Mujeres era lo que mas le había sobrado en la vida, después de toda tenia un buena apariencia, media 164.1cm era corto de estatura pero tampoco era Topollillo, sus cabellos eran de un rojo como definirlo, rojo vino o rojo sangre o quizás una exótica mezcla ambos, sus ojos eran de un castaño caoba con un extraño brillo que no tenia definion eran un simple misterio, misterio que muchos querian descubrir, tenia una imagen bien cuidada, a tal punto que lo llamaban "come años" pero, ¿y que? tenia veinte y cinco años aun era joven, no era un adolescente, pero tampoco era un viejo como su tío abuelo Ebizo. Se recargo en las bancas de algún punto, para esperar un taxi y regresar a su hogar en solitario, esa muy asu pesar era su vida -Mi vida- y aunque trataba de vivirla de alguna manera provechosa no podía… porque parte de el Moria.

**_………..._**

Las mañanas tampoco eran la gran cosa con desdén camino hacia una ventana, mientras los rayos golpeaban su desnudo pecho, abrió las cortinas y la luz se coló por cada rincón de su apartamento busco su cámara, tenia una vista espectacular, a pesar que en la ventana era pequeña la vista, siempre era mágica, nunca se repetía todos los días era distinta por eso sin mucho pensarlo le saco una foto - Para que seas eterna- murmuro mientras miraba el resultado en la pantalla - Mmm…- musito mientras, del armario sacaba unas toallas y se preparaba para tomar un largo baño.

-Una musa- se repitió maquinalmente

¿Por qué? De todas las cosa que había escuchado ¿Por qué? Una musa, sabia que el editor de la revista lo hacia solo para que el tuviera un "revolcón" solo para eso, el buscaba algo mas que "eso", el buscaba algo "Eterno" , tiempo atrás, había tenido una novia de nombre, Umiko, tenia el cabello castaño y un poco largo, sus ojos eran achinados y de color miel, su piel era un tanto tostada, no era la gran cosa solo era una chica, pero la relación se acabo ¿Por qué ? , ella quería intimar con el, pero el se negó, no es que tuviera miedo pero no era lo que buscaba íntegramente.

Salio del baño, y busco ropa adecuada el invierno comenzaba a terminar,

_-¿Abuela que pasa cuando la nieve se derrite?- pregunto un niño un tanto acongojado por las lagrimas secas en sus mejillas_

_-Se convierte en agua- dijo la susodicha_

_-No- negó con suavidad- Viene la primavera-(2)_

Saco un pantalón negro, y una camisa de manga larga, saco un saco y se lo puso, listo para irse y empezar otro día, otro maldito día.

Las calles se llenaban por las mañanas, y aunque estaba en lo ultimo del invierno, aun se sentía el aire que les calaba los huesos. Pero entre tanto apego con las personas se quitaba, su mente comenzó a volar y preguntarse ¿Cuándo encontraría la imagen perfecta?- en su mente divagaba algun pensamiento sin sentido, una puesta de sol, un barco a la lejanía, o quizás una ..mujer.

Sin darse cuenta ya se encontraba frente a la editorial en la que trabajaba, de cierta manera se sentía un tanto mejor estar en ese lugar

-Nee, Sasori un´n- el aludido se volteo

-Hmm ¿Qué?-

-Jiraya-sama, desea ver las fotos- dijo un rubio de largos cabellos mientras se rascaba la mejilla

Sasori no contesto, lo único que esperaba es que Jiraya; no lo agobiara con sus preguntas, saco su cámara y reviso cada foto para asegurarse que no hubieran desperfectos, algo que odiaba era que no hubiera simetría, ya que según el quitaba la belleza. Entro a la amplia oficina, observo con la ceja alzada a su jefe, el tipo era de cabellera larga que se debatía entre gris o un blanco sucio no lo sabia definir, era bastante alto a tal punto que cuando Jiraya se levantaba, Sasori a cuestas rozaba su cuello.

-¿Y Bien?- Jiraya se volteo y con una sonrisa un tanto pervertida miro al joven - Tienes buenas fotos-

-Como, se lo explico Jiraya- sama, le he traido unas fotos déme su opinión- el joven saco su camara, Jiraya la tomo y comenzo a ver cada foto

-Muchacho..- lo llamo- Crei que habia sido claro-

-No me diga que seguira con lo de la ¿musa?- dijo el hastiado por el tema

-Aja- el hombre fruncio un poco el ceño y le lanzo la camara a Sasori - Busca una mujer- al decirlo Jiraya, hizo la silueta de una mujer con las manos - Vuelve con unas buenas tomas en una semana- el hombre se cruzo de brazos- Si no lo haces te ¡despido!-

-Es un tipo de chantaje o una amenaza- dijo el muchacho mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-Tomalo como quieras, no me interesa - contesto el hombre mientras se dirigia a su escritorio y comenzaba a hojear alguna revista no apta para los niños

_**…………..**_

Con un semblante serio y los labios apretados demostrando su molestia, se masajeo la sien mientras pensaba de ¿Dónde rayos iba a sacar una mujer?, habia escuchado de mujeres a domicilio pero quizas, no era exactamente para eso, levanto al vista y vio el lugar en el que se encontraba, era algun tipo de bar. Con una minuciosa vista miro atodas las mujeres presentes, sus ojos fueron a dar a una peliroja de ojos color fuego, usaba gafas negras que le daban cierto toque intelectual, la ropa se apegaba a su figura dando a conocer su simetría, sus pechos eran normales, en otras palabras

-Normal-

Su mirada se dirigio hacia cuatro jóvenes, la primera era de un exótico cabello rosa "Quizas eso buscaba Jiraya" penso, su piel era un tanto blanca pero quemada, labios delgados, y su pecho……

-Normal, y un tanto plana-

Esa chica no funcionaria, la otra era una rubia de ojos azul zafiro, su cabello era largo y le tapaba un ojo de manera lateral "Me recuerda a Deidara" , su pecho era normal aunque tenia buen cuerpo pero era solo

-Normal-

La siguiente sonreia de gran manera, sus ojos eran azul marina, su cabelllo rubio mostaza peinado en cuatro coletas - Que curioso- murmuro, su pecho era normal, aunque tenia buenas piernas pero era lo mismo

-Normal-

Y la ultima, usaba ropas chinas, su pecho normal, aunque su cabello peinado como dos cocos la hacia ver de manera pandinesca -Esa palabra no existe- se auto reprendió, pero al igual que las otras

-Normal-

Se levanto de la silla en la que se encontraba, debia encontrar una mujer que tan siquiera lo hiciera sonreir. Tan absorto en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta que al frente habia alguien. Lo unico que se vio fueron, un gorro para el cabello volar por los aires, una cámara fotográfica por otro lado, y un timido alarido de dolor. Sasori se encontraba sentado en el suelo con ambas manos apoyadas en este mismo, movio la cabeza a los lados con los ojos cerrados. Quizas ese en definitiva no era su mejor dia para buscar una musa.

Continuara………………….

* * *

(1)Ronda: es un juego de niños donde se supone que cantan mientras corren o hacen una rueda juntandose de las manos

(2)Cuando la nieve se derrite viene la primavera: en realidad esto no es algo desconocido, si no que me enamore de esta frase en Fruit Basket

**¿Y? ¡¿que les parece!?**

**Muy enredado o esta bien espero les guste y que me dejen su opinion cuidense y hasta el segundo capitulo que aun no he comenzado solo puedo rogar paciencia  
**


	2. Wazawai ten jite fuku to nasu

**Disclamer**: _los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen _

**Pareja:** _Sasohina_

**Categoria**: _Humor y Romance_

**Fecha:** _26/4/10_

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

**Wazawai ten jite fuku to nasu.**

_(Convirtiendo la desgracia en Fortuna)_

Nunca en su vida habia estado tan cerca del suelo, de hecho era la primera vez que se caia en publico, Sasori sacudia su cabeza, apoyando las manos en el suelo se levanto sin si quiera dirigir una mirada a la persona con la habia chocado, en pocas palabras el se hizo el loco. Se agacho y recogio su camara, que por la caida se habia encendido y pasado a mejor vida "-Rayos recien le compre y la garantia ya se acabo-" se dijo mentalmente. Sin remordimiento alguno saco la memoria de la camara digital, por sobre su hombro trato de mirar a la persona con la que habia chocado pero ya no estaba, alzo la ceja al ver el gorro de color negro con un tipo de orejitas de gato, se agacho y lo recogio "-Perfecto tendre que ir con Deidara por otra camara-" se dijo con suma molestia.

……….

-Vaya Sasori, tienes mala suerte un´n- dijo un sonriente rubio de cabellos largos

-Callate, y revisa las fotos me tengo que ir- dijo Sasori con los brazos cruzados mientras se apoyaba en el marco de una puerta

-Nee, Sasori- llamo el joven mientras apegaba el rostro a la pantalla de su computadora -¡¿Quién esta mujer tiene unos ojos rarísimos?!-

-¿Qué?- como quien no quiere la cosa, Sasori miro por sobre encima del hombro de Deidara con desinteres

La fotografia era un tanto original la foto solo tomaba la mitad del cuerpo, por lo que se apreciaba uno de sus ojos, sus mejillas sonrosadas y sus labios de un lindo rosado suave, su cabello largo y de un contraste azulino, se veia que era suave y sedoso, sus piel blanca y resaltante la hacian ver muy angelical.

-¿Cómo se llama?, Sasori es muy linda, tiene buen cuerpo un´n- musitaba Deidara mientras con el mouse de la computadora, acercaba y alejaba la foto

-No tengo la menor idea de quien es- dijo el mientras se volteaba

-Eres un "rarito", mira que haber visto a esta belleza y no llevártela a la cama un´n- aquello Deidara lo decia con suma naturalidad

-…- ni siquiera se digno a contestar tomo la memoria de la camara y se fue

-Fue algo que dije un´n-

…

Estupido, esa era la palabra que lo describia justamente en ese momento, miro a los lados como loco buscando a cierta persona. Entro al bar en el que habia estado horas atrás.

-¿Vio a una mujer cabello largo y azulino y ojos sin pupila?- pregunto Sasori con aburrimiento

-Ahh, si de hecho ella se fue hace una hora, tomo el camino a la zona central- contesto un mesero con una sonrisa

Salio del lugar mientras, apretaba el gorro de las curiosas orejitas de gato, -¿Dónde demonios estara?- se pregunto. A su nariz llego el curioso olor de lavanda con un toque de menta, levanto la vista y ahí estaba….ella. Sonrio con superioridad, con un caminado elegante se acerco a ella, la tomo del brazo con fuerza y la jalo hacia un café. La joven se asusto y solto un grito, pero Sasori le tapo la boca con su mano libre. Al llegar al café , con la fuerza comun de un hombre Sasori lanzo a la chica al asiento, el tambien se sento frente a ella, saco una revista y comenzo a leerla.

-¿Qué les sirvo?- pregunto un muchacho

-Una taza de café negro- dijo Sasori sin levantar la vista- ¿Y tu niña?-

La mencionado solo mantenia la vista baja como preguntándose ¿Qué rayos hacia ahí?, ¿era un tipo de secuestro?

-..Li-limonada-da..- su voz estaba apagada y temerosa

-Enseguida se los traigo-

-¿Te preguntaras que haces aquí?- comento Sasori- ¿No es asi?-

-H-hai, ano..¿Esto es un ti-tipo de secuestro?-

-No, rompiste mi camara - contesto Sasori

-Yo se la pu-puedo pagar solo..-

-No me interesa tu dinero-

- gomen- se disculpo apenada

-Me llamo Akasuna no Sasori, ¿Cuál es tu nombre niña?-

La joven lo vio con temor, jugueteo con sus dedos, recordando una de las tantas enseñanzas de su madre era no hablar con extraño y menos decirles tu nombre.

-No te confundas- por un milisegundo la miro a los ojos para luego desviar su mirada a la ventanas - No tengo interes de enredarme con mujeres-

-Su orden- contesto alegre el mesero

-Arigato- auricuro Sasori -Niña, no me gusta repetir preguntas, tu nombre ¿Cuál es?-

-….- la joven ni siquiera se dignaba a levantar la vista, ella observaba el suelo como si este fuera la cosa mas interesante del mundo -H-Hinata, ese es mi nombre Hinata Hyuga-

-Mira, niña ire al grano, tu te cruzaste en mi camino, y lamentablemente despertaste un cierto interes tu belleza es exquisita y me interesa- Sasori decia todo eso con su mano apoyada en su barbilla, aunque la verdad solo estaba..- Te tomare fotografias seras algo asi como mi modelo personal, tus fotos seran para una campaña de tonicos para el cabello-.. Mintiendo, de manera horrorosa, pero tampoco le diria que las fotos eran para conservar su trabajo, si para conservar su trabajo debia mentir lo haria sin chistar.

-No-no yo modelo, me da pena- dijo ella mientras su palido rostro se convertia en un terrible rojo.

-No te lo pregunte, te puse aviso, niña tonta-

Hinata se sorprendio terriblemente ante sus palabras pero no sabia que hacer, no podia decir nada las palabras estaban atoradas en su garganta, sus manos temblaban de manera horrorosa, sentia todo ponerse borroso, la cabeza le palpitaba por la sangre acumulada, levanto su mirada ojiperlada, observo al joven que miraba a la ventana mientras jugueteaba con el palillo con el batio el café, lo tenia en su boca, su respiracion se agito, sintio sus manos temblar y el estomago se fue volando trato de levanatrse pero solo….vio todo oscuro.

…

..

.

-Oye, ¡Despierta!- cuanto tiempo llevaba inconsiente, de quien era esa voz que le hablaba -¡Niña tonta estoy perdiendo la paciencia!- acaso era el joven ese "No te confundas no tengo interes de enredarme con mujeres" las palabras que le habia dicho en aquel café se acumularon en su cabeza -"Acaso ese joven es gay.."- se dijo mientras abria sus ojos y miraba una melena roja

-Niña tonta, espabila- su voz era fuerte

-Ahh…- se fue incorporando y se dio cuenta que ya no estaba en el café sino en otro lado. Habian fotos colgadas en las paredes, eran en blanco y negro en sepia y de distintos angulos-¿D-donde estoy?-

-Al fin despiertas- solto Sasori con desprecio

-Gomene- ella se disculpo- ¿S-son tuyas?- pregunto mientras señalaba unas de las fotos

-Aja- contesto el mientras observaba a la chica levantarse y sostenerse la cabeza- No deberias levantarte de golpe te puedes marear-

-¿Qué paso?- aquello lo pregunto de manera monotona, mientras trataba de no tartamudear

-Te desmayaste, y te traje ami apartamento- contesto Sasori mientras tomaba su mochila y le sacaba el gorro de las orejitas de gato, de un movimiento se lo tiro a la cara de Hinata -Eso es tuyo-

-El gorro de oniisan c-crei que lo habia extraviado- dijo ella mientras sentia los ojos embridársele por las lagrimas - arigato Akasuna san-

Sasori la miro de reojo, mientras alzaba una ceja "Niña tonta", se dijo mientras se volteaba

-Niña ¿Qué edad tienes?- pregunto el mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-Veinte años- respondió ella mientras se secaba unas lagrimitas de alegria

-¿Estudias o Trabajas?- era un tipo de interrogatorio, sabia de antemano que si la chica era menor de edad se meteria en serios lios

-Estudio en la universidad- no se habia dado cuenta que le contestaba esas preguntas a un completo extraño- Gomen, me tengo que ir-

-Has lo que quieras- respondio el mientras le señalaba la puerta

Hinata se levanto y se puso el gorro, mientras se dirigia a la puerta

-¡Hey niña tonta volteate!- Hinata se volteo asustada con las manos a la altura del pecho y sus mejillas sonrosadas - Di wisky-

Por un momento el flash de la camara la cego por completo, se sintio perdida

-He conseguido una buena toma- dijo Sasori volviendo a su semblante serio y tranquilo -dewa mata atode(*)-

-H-hai-

Sasori observo de soslayo la fotografia, sonrio de lado, tomo su mochila y salio del apartamento, tenia una mision..conseguiría unas cuantas fotos mas.

…

..

.

Miro las fotos por cuarta vez y sonrio con superioridad, cada foto que habia tomado habia sido espontánea, ella ni se habia dado cuenta de que Sasori paso la tarde siguiéndola habia pasado toda una tarde siguiendo a esa "Niña tonta y por torpe", tenia una foro de ella embelezada mirando los arboles, otra donde acariciaba un perro, una en la que ella caminaba y varios tipos la miraban con cara de bobos, -Bastardos- murmuro, tenia otra fotografia donde ella habia chocado contra un poste y la ultima que la mas como decirlo sensual…. Ella degustando un helado de vainilla. Se apoyo en el respaldo de su silla, paso sus manos por su cabello debia aceptarlo la niña salvaria su empleo, aunque no se sentia bien el estar mintiendo sin pudor alguno.

-No importa, esa niña saldra de mi vida muy pronto- se dijo mientras se levantaba y estiraba- despues de todo solo la utilizare-

Se dirigio hacia una ventana y miro el cielo lleno de estrellas, toco la fria ventana con su mano,

-Asi como "el" me utilizo-

Continuara……..

* * *

**dewa mata atode(*): Nos vemos luego**

**Hola jeje ^^**

**Agradecimientos a quienes me dejaron un lindo Reviews y tambien para los que pusieron mi historia en historias favoritas gracias de veras,:**

**AkasuLoveCristina**

**Bjork**

**Mazii-chan**

**FannyLu**

**ClanHyuugaUchiha**

**Luz Estrella**

**I say love You**


	3. Kaukai Saki ni Tatazu

**Me relajare diciendo, no mejor dicho aclarando algo, Sasori no es gay!! XD, solo a tenido ciertas experiencias pasadas -_-U y otra cosa sigue siendo virgen. *¬***

**Disclamer**: _los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen _

**Pareja:** _Sasohina_

**Categoria**: _Humor y Romance_

**Fecha:** _1/5/10_

* * *

**Capitulo 3  
**

**Kaukai Saki ni Tatazu**

**(**_No Llores Sobre la Leche Derramada._**)**

"_-Ahhgg… Para, yo…yo…- mi voz temblo, al igual que mi cuerpo_

_-Shhh… recuerdas ya te lo habia preguntado- su voz siempre era tan seductora-¿Tienes miedo?- _

_-Itachi, por favor suéltame- mi voz se volvio mas suplicante_

_En que lio me habia metido, senti su masculinidad sobre mi, apenas tenia dieciséis años el era mayor que yo tenia veinte años. Senti la terrible presion, el me habia llevado a su habitacion, a base de engaños y mentiras ¿Qué hacia yo en el cuarto del que se suponia era mi amigo?, senti ganas de golpearlo, de enojo y de dolor._

_-¡Sueltame!- le grite con histeria mientras me levantaba y me ponia los pantalones, el me miro con una sonrisa y mi cuerpo tembló de manera triste. _

_-Tienes miedo- musito el mientras se lamia la mano, yo solo sude frio- Es triste por que tu ya me perteneces-_

_-N-no, no digas patrañas- mi cuerpo se tenso al ver como se levantaba_

_-Bad, bad- hablo en ingles y creo que me decia "malo, malo" - Parecias alguien listo…eh Sasori, lastima que ni para utilizarte sirves-_

_-Cállate- queria que se callara tome mi mochila y sali corriendo" _

-¡Ahhh! Has, has- Sasori se desperto con la respiracion agitada, llevaba ya tres dias donde ese sueño se repetia, miro su pecho descubierto, estaba lleno de sudor, sintio asco de si mismo, asco de lo que le paso y sobre todo sintio asco de Itachi.

Se levanto de la cama y toco el frio suelo con la planta de los pies, el dia anterior habia seguido a Hinata a todas partes, se habia dado cuenta que la chica era un tanto timida y solitaria, le gustaba el chocolate, le daban terror los hombres y tenia una terrible aficion por las salas de manga, estudia por las mañanas en la universidad, cursaba la carrera de literatura. Paso su mano por su cabello y acaricio su rostro hasta llegar a su ojo derecho. Sin tan solo nuestro pasado se pudiera borrar, si eso se pudiera hacer la vida seria realmente tranquila y no tendrias miedo de que tu pasado te busque y te encuentre.

Sintio como una lagrima de pura vehemencia y de rabia bajaba por su mejilla hasta perderse por su clavícula. Era tan patetico, y lo mas importante lo odiaba.

-Dedo, ir hablar con la niña tonta-

…..

..

.

- ¿Iras a la Universidad hoy, Hinata?- una fuerte voz resono por el lugar

-H-hai otosan, ayudare a sensei, con unos libros- respondio Hinata mientras se levantaba y hacia una reverencia -Me retiro, con su permiso-

-Hinata..-la voz de su padre la llamo nuevamente- Que te vaya bien..hija-

Hinata sonrio de manera dulce y asintio, mientras salía por la puerta de la casa. Apreto su bolso con sus manos, -"Si camino por aquí, lo mas seguro es que llegare en veinte minutos a la Universidad"- se dijo Hinata mientras sacaba, algo de su bolso -"Aquí esta el gorro de Neji-oniisan "- sonrio de manera infantil mientras tarareaba una cancion.

-¡Niña tonta!- Hinata paro en seco al escuchar esa voz, trago saliva con dificultad, tomando la sana decisión, de tomar con mas fuerza su bolso y salir corriendo.

-Esta niña- Sasori se cruzo de brazos con molestia y camino a pasos tranquilo siguiendo a Hinata despues de todo sabia exactamente a donde se dirigia.

…..

..

.

Hinata corria rapidamente, mientras rogaba no enredarse con sus pies y caer irremediablemente. A grandes trancos llego al salon en el que estudiaba,

-Ohayo gozaimasu- saludo una voz fuerte y varonil

-Buenos dias, sensei- saludo Hinata mientras se acercaba a su sensei

-Hoy tenemos trabajo, Hinata, primero lleva esas cajas a la biblioteca- Hinata asintio y tomo una de las cajas

-Uchiha-sensei, la biblioteca ¿ya esta abierta?- el joven se le acerco a Hinata y le sonrio, mientras le decia que si.

Hinata desaparecio por la puerta, mientras que el joven la seguia con la vista.

-"Hoy Uchiha-sensei esta muy raro"- Hinata poso, la casa en el suelo de la biblioteca, meses atrás se habia ofrecido parta ayudar a Itachi Uchiha su sensei, su sensei tenia veinte nueve años, pero era un excelente maestro en el ámbito de la literatura. Hinata se levanto del suelo y se dirigio nuevamente al salon.

-Niña tonta- nuevamente aquella voz que le causaba escalofrios -¿Por qué demonios saliste corriendo? ¡¡yo no muerdo gente sabes!!-

-Akasuna-san, y-yo me tengo que ir- Hinata paos de lado pero Sasori la tomo de la capucha de su suéter impidiéndole que escapara

-Deja de huir, no te hare nada- Sasori apreto la muñeca de Hinata, ella solo lo miraba con los nervios de punta.

Quizas esperaba que alguien apareciera, pero quien aparecería era sabado nadie tomaba las clases de los sabados solo los de la semana, trato de zafarse pero solo causo que Sasori se molestara y la tomara de la otra muñeca apegándola a la pared.

-Ya te dije que no te hare nada- dijo el mientras su respiración chocaba contra la nariz de la joven- ahora respóndeme ¿Por qué huyes?-

-N-no, yo.. Akasuna-san suelteme por favor- sus labios temblaban y sus ojos parecian llenarse de lagrimas

-¡Respondeme!- aquello se lo grito mientras se apegaba mas al frágil cuerpo de la Hyuga

-Hinata- una terciara voz se escucho, los ojos de Sasori se abrieron como platos, sus manos temblaron levemente de manera sutil y lenta solto el agarre de Hinata y escondio su mirada. Los pasos de la otra persona se escucharon por el largo pasillo hasta situarse a su lado

-Uchiha-sensei- dijo Hinata mientras observaba a Sasori de soslayo

-¿Por qué tardas tanto?, ¡oye! Te pasa…ahh- Itachi miro de lado y observo al joven pelirrojo que se encontraba detrás de el -¿Tu quien eres?-

Sasori temblo levemente, alargo el brazo y tomo a Hinata de su mano y la jalo haciendola chocar contra su pecho, giro sobre sus talones y salio a paso rapido y veloz de ahí con Hinata de la mano.

-Akasuna-san, suelteme debo regresar- Hinata miraba por detrás de su hombro y observaba como la silueta de su profesor se hacia pequeña por la distancia.

-No- esa fue su respuesta corta y seca-Esta conversación se acabo-

-P-pero yo….-Hinata taro de contradecirlo

-Se acabo- con mas fuerza en su voz se lo dijo

Hinata permanecio en silencio y observon la espalda del joven, vio como gotitas de sudor bajaban por su cuello perdiendose por su camisa, su cabello que era removido por el viento de manera rebelde, se sonrojo mientras bajaba la mirada, lentamente se fue hundiendo en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que Sasori paro en seco, Hinata choco contra la espalda del joven.

-Tu nombre es Hinata Hyuga- dijo el joven mientras se rascaba la barbilla- En kanji seria "Un lugar soleado" ¿cierto?-

-H-hai, - Hinata no sabia que hacer estaba nerviosa estaba en un lugar desconocido con un joven que solo habia visto dos veces en su vida

-Este es un lugar soleado- y como por arte de magia Hinata levanto la vista y observo el lugar donde estaban, el sol se filtraba levemente por la densa nieve en las copas de los arboles dándole el toque de un bosque encantado, sus ojos brillaron mientras se llevaba las manos a la altura del pecho, Sasori quien la observaba detenidamente saco su camara y la fotografio.

-Es un lugar muy hermoso- aseguro la joven, mientars se restregaba los ojos por el flash de la camara, aun no se acostumbraba a eso ultimo.

Pero Sasori no le prestaba atencion se habia perdido en el largo cabello de la chica, se perdio en el blanco de sus ojos y el niveo color de su piel, sus labios se entreabrieron al observar los labio de la joven era de un color cereza incitante. Sacudio su cabeza y a ella llego la voz de que habia oido momentos atrás esa era la voz de Itachi Uchiha.

-De..¿De donde conoces a ese idiota?- sin poder guardárselo mas lo dijo

-Akasuna-san ¿De quien me habla?- Hinata lo miro aun sonrojada y un tanto confundida

-De…- trago aire de manera vertiginosa- Itachi Uchiha-

-U-uchiha-sensei, es mi profesor de literatura- respondio Hinata mientras daba unos pasos hacia atrás

-¡Alejate de el!- aquello se lo dijo de manera fuerte y en modo de orden

-Y-yo, ¿Por qué?- Hinata se sintio mareada por tantos gritos

-El es una vil cucaracha, una serpiente rastrera, es un hijo de p…- Sasori enumeraba las cosas que decia con las manos - Alejate de el solo te causara daños-

-Akasuna-san- Hinata cerro los ojos y se apaño cualquier temor presente aunque con sus manos aun apretadas y sin pensarlo mucho solto todo el aire en unas palabras- U-uste-d no es nadie para decirme eso- su voz aunque trato de que fuera fuerte sono como el ronroneo de un gatito

-¡Que! Acaso debo ser algo para que me hagas caso niña- Hinata abrio levemente los ojos con un tanto de sorpresa al no escuchar que el decia tonta, sus cuerpo se tenso al sentir la mano varonil de Sasori sobre su barbilla

-¿Q-que?- Hinata abrio sus ojos y se sonrojo hasta las orejas, por la cercania del joven que la miraba directamente a sus ojos

-Asi que, debo ser algo tuyo para que me hagas caso- su tono de voz habia cambiado a algo mas insinuante y seductor-

-Yo… por favor- Hinata en un modo desesperado de escapar trato de empujarlo con sus manos

-Entonces niña- Sasori acorto la distancia y apreto la nariz de Hinata- Toma- alzando su mano le entrego su camara- Llevala a mi apartamento, si llegas seremos conocidos y me haras caso alejandote del Uchiha, pero si no vas, yo desapareceré de tu vida pero tu te quedaras con mi camara.

…….

….

…

.

.

Que carajo acaba de hacer, media hora atrás habia dejado a una confundida y llorosa Hinata en la universidad con su camara nueva en manos. Y el estaba enojado consigo miemos por haber dicho lo que dijo, eso era justamente lo que no queria enredos con las mujeres, aunque Hinat era un tanto diferente. Era la peor sentencia acaba de echarse la soga al cuello el solito, pero ¿Por qué le habia dicho eso a Hinata? Acaso la excusa era Itachi o era otra cosa. De algo estaba seguro la mentira que tenia se le estaba hiendo de la de las manos y cuando cortara la raiz de la mentira alguien saldria lastimado y no seria el si no….

-Hinata-

Golpeo con su puño la mesita de madera, alargo su brazo para beber el te que se habia preparado pero antes de llegar a tomar el vaso, este se rajo de un lado

-Que mal presagio- murmuro para si mismo

* * *

**Hallo O.O  
**

**Un agardecimiento gigante, alos que me dejan un comentario y por supuesto que tambien a los que me agregan a Historia favorita:**

**AkasuLoveCristina**

**Bjork**

**Mazii-chan**

**FannyLu**

**ClanHyuugaUchiha**

**Luz Estrella**

**I say love You**

**AmayaOkami**

**DarkGirlPianist**

****


	4. Sode suri au mo tashou no en

**Disclamer: **_los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen_

**Pareja: **_Sasohina_

**Categoria: **_Humor y Romance_

**Fecha: **_4/5/10_

**Autora:**_ Takuki Sempai y para los amigos solo Jarabe (Me pregunto porque me diran asi antes me llamaban espinaca)  
_

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

**Sode suri au mo tashou no en.**

_**(**No existen los encuentros accidentales …**)**_

Hinata se mordio las uñas, mientras observaba la camara que yacía sobre su regazo hace mas de unas horas. No habia duda de que Akasuna no Sasori era el personaje mas confuso que alguna vez en su vida habia conocido, y eso que tenia amigos bien raritos por así decirlo. Sus dos mejores amigos (realmente sus unicos amigos) se habian convertido en su segunda familia. El problema es que estudiaban en distintas universidades, aunque Kiba siempre la iba a vistar los viernes iban de paseo y hacia diferentes cosas divertidas para variar, su otro amigo Shino pasaba mas ocupado asi que se visitaban cada final de mes era toda una tradicion.

Pestañeo varias veces, al sentir como una gota de lluvia se estrellaba en su nariz, miro el cielo ni siquiera se habia percatado de una tormenta se acercaba. Se levanto torpemente y miro la camara -"Si se moja….Akasuna-san"- y sin mucho pensarlo echo a correr escondiendo en su gorro la camara de Sasori.

-Ya llegue…-su voz sonaba agitada

-Bienvenida Hinata-sama- Hinata levanto la vista para observar a su primo que se encontraba apoyado en el mural de la puerta mientras bebia una lata de soda

-Neji-oniisan, no sabia que estabas por aquí- contesto la joven un tanto sorprendida y sonrojada por la carrera de un rato atrás

-Hinata-sama, ¿Qué trae ahí?- tan habilidoso como siempre Neji no tardo en observar el objeto que cargaba Hinata en sus manos - Acaso ese es mi gorro-

-Hai- Hinata sintio con alegria mientras daba un brinquito- Es una manera de no estar alejada de Neji-oniisan-

-¿Cómo van las cosas con Hiashi-sama?-

-H-han mejorado-Hinata se sento en el sofa mientras sacaba la camara y observaba que no estuviera mojada y menos dañada

-Parece que a superado considerablemente su tartamudeo- aseguro Neji mientras se sentaba a su lado y tomaba la camara, para devolvérsela al parecer Hinata la estaba tomado mal

-Arigato- musito Hinata

-Acaso la cámara es del cara de perro amigo suyo- Neji hablo con cierto desprecio hacia Kiba

-Neji-oniisan, no trates asi a Kiba-kun el es una buena persona- regaño Hinata mientras de manera maternal apretaba el brazo de su primo

-¡JA! Una buena persona… va! Patrañas, ese chico solo esta interesado en su persona-Neji escupio las palabras mientras se volteaba- Entonces ¿de quien es la camara?

-Es Akasuna-san es…..-Hinata guardo silencio al sentir la mirada de escrutinio de Neji, habia cometido el error de mencionar el nombre de un joven.

-Hmp, con que Akasuna-san- Neji imito de mala manera la voz de su prima

-Neji-oniisan, no te pongas…..

**…**

**..**

Pero que idiotez acaba de hacer, le había entregado su camara a una niña que chocaba con su propia sombra, segurito que la quebraría se le caería a un risco y se penderia fuego; maldita la hora en la que se cruzo en su camino Hinata Hyuga.

Pero no solo estaba asi por Hinata, el maldito de Itachi Uchiha se le habia cruzado otra maldita vez, lo mas seguro es que era su abuela enviándole una maldición desde el infierno, por no llevarle flores desde que habia muerto tres años atrás.

Un estruendo hizo que se sobresaltara, miro hacia la ventana y se dio cuenta que estaba cayendo una tormenta, vio como un rayo se replegaba por el cielo oscuro.

-Fue una noche como esta en que casi estuve con el…- la mente de Sasori comenzo a divagar por sus recuerdos -Maldito, tu solo querías olvidarla….- Sasori apretó los dientes y entrecerró la mirada- Yo solo deseaba ayudarte te consideraba un amigo…..Maldito-

Apoyo su frente en el ventanal, y vio su propio reflejo, sus ojos castaños demostraban la soledad en la que se estaba sumergiendo, lo unico que no podia explicar era ese extraño brillo que se asomaba por sus ojos. Los golpeteos en la puerta lo hicieron salir de su ensoñamiento, de mala gana y casi arrastrando sus pies abrio la puerta

-Pero ¿Qué mierdas haces aquí?- con una clara e indecente molestia Sasori observo a Deidara que solo sonreia mientras las gotas de lluvia le resbalaban por el cabello

-Esa es la forma de saludar a tu unico y mejor amigo un´n -

-No me vengas con tonterías ¿a que has venido?- Sasori le dio entrada a Deidara

-¿Qué? ya no te acuerdas, y tu me llamaste un´n-

-No tengo la cabeza en otro lado- dijo el mientras se sobaba la sien

-Te traje las fotografias, en su marco un´n- dijo el joven mientras sacaba de un maletín varios cuadros- Tienes buen ojo, as captado la esencia de esa joven-

-Si, se ven bien- Sasori suspiro con desgano, Deidara lo miro mientras se inclinaba un poco

-Sabes si no te conociera diria que estas confundido, o, tienes una molestia, o, te duele el estomago-

-No te incumbe, mejor vete- Sasori se dio media vuelta mientras levantaba la mano

-Sabes, antes no eras tan frio, ahora pareces una marioneta un´n- Deidara se dirigio a la puerta y miro por sobre su hombro a su amigo- Nesecitas una mujer con urgencia quizas esa chica…..-

-No necesito de nadie y menos de esa niña- Sasori hablo friamente- No quiero, que esa niña se dañe, me gusta su sonrisa asi como es.-

**……**

**…**

**..**

Por primera vez en su dia queria estar ahí acostado hasta que el sol le diera de frente, su alarma llevaba como quince veces en la misma sonada, queria quedarse ahí acostado, tranquilamente pero la noche anterior habia recibido una llamada de la editorial tenai que arreglar unos asuntos con unas fotos que se habian dañado, pero con toda sinceridad no queria levantarse queria estar bien tranquilo con las suave sabana cubriendole el cuerpo.

Con desgano se levanto de la cama, se golpeo las mejillas para espabilar, se metio ala ducha. Ya estaba listo para irse, se dirigio ala puerta y la abrio solo para llevarse una sorpresa

-¿Hinata?- se sorprendio al verla ahí, con una cara de indecisión con el puño alzado como queriendo tocar

-A-akasuna-san, ¡Buenos dias!- las mejillas de Hinata se tornaron rojizas

-Viniste- Sasori trato de sonar lo menos desinteresado posible

-H-hai, le traje su camara- Hinata saco al camara de su bolso y se la dio al joven mientras sonreia -La he cuidado muy bien-

-Significa que somos conocidos- dijo el joven tratando de aclarar la garganta

-D-de hecho Akasuna-san, mi oniisan me dijo que cuando una persona se presenta con otra automáticamente pasan a ser conocidos- dijo la joven mientras sonreia

-…..- Sasori solo se dedico a observar a Hinata, ella levantaval la mirada para luego bajarla con temor

-Bueno q-quiero decir que ya éramos conocidos, ahora somos a…..-

-Colegas- Sasori hablo rapidamente al sentir que la joven decia esa ultima palabra

-¿Colegas?- Hinata desvio la mirada con una mano en su barbilla

-¿Tienes clases?- era una preguntita simple cosita de nada

-No, hoy sensei…- Hinata deseaba explicarle a Sasori pero este solo le paso de lado, la joven bajo la mirada mientras observaba sus pies preguntandose ¿Por qué Sasori era tan excéntrico?

-Camina, vendrás conmigo a la editorial, niña- Sasori habia hablado con su voz de siempre carente de sentimentalismo

-Gomen- Hinata llevo sus manos a la altura del pecho, estaba segura que estaba sonrojada, al darle alcance a Sasori prefirió caminar unos cuantos pasos tras el

-Niña, te digo algo- Sasori se detuvo de golpe, Hinata choco contra su espalda- No soy un tipo de maleante, deja de caminar atrás de mi - Sasori sonrió con burla y le dirigio una mirada fugaz- Acaso te gusta verme el trasero o ¿Qué?-

-¿N-n-nani?…-la quijada de Hinata temblaba como una hoja, su leve sonrojo ahora era de un lindo color rojo sangre que adornaba las mejillas y las orejas - A-akasuna-san n-no diga e-ese tipo de c-cos-sa-

-Niña- Sasori torció la boca, y alzo una ceja- Eres, en definitiva la cosa mas rara que he conocido en mi vida-

"Cosa", Hinata se repitio la palabra mentalmente, le acaban de decir cosa, ese si que era un duro golpe a su ya carente autoestima. Habia que admitirlo Sasori tendria el rostro de un modelo, pero en el aspecto de tratar alas personas patinaba como carro en la carretera despues de haber llovido. Hinata se había quedado ahí parada, miranda el suelo fijamente en su mente se debatía la idea de que Akasuna no Sasori era en definitiva un personaje complejo y muy raro pero sobre todo podia llegar a ser realmente muy grosero.

-Niña- era un tipo de maliciosa costumbre decirle niña, al menos ya no le decia tonta pero que le costaba llamarla por su nombre o su apellido, la joven sintio un tiron en su cuello era un terrible jalonete- Que esperas para caminar, que te lleve de la mano- Hinata levanto la vista temerosa y observo esos ojos de rasgos finos y de detalladas marcas entre sus manos estaba su bufanda - Ni creas que te cargare como princesa, entendido-

Estaba muy segura Akasuna no Sasori, no era justamente el chico mas dulce del lugar, el en cambio era soberbio, elegante, cruel, ambicioso, inteligente. Pero aunque tratara de ignorarlo, la mirada de Akasuna no Sasori era con una montaña rusa, aveces se miraba tranquilo y otras muy solitario.

-Niña, camina rapido-

Talvez el sueño de tener un amigo gay se estaba esfumando completamente……..

Continuara………

* * *

**Un agradecimiento gigante, no, Enorme, a los que me dejan un comentario y por supuesto que tambien a los que me agregan a Historia favorita muchas gracias a:**

**AkasuLoveCristina**

**Bjork**

**Mazii-chan**

**FannyLu**

**ClanHyuugaUchiha**

**Luz Estrella**

**I say love You**

**AmayaOkami**

**DarkGirlPianist**

**Layill**

**Hinataxd**

**NaraSayuri**

**Raquenel**

**Hamc100**

**Si me falto alguien a quien no le agradecí perdón vale ^^**


	5. Watashi wa dōseiaisha de wa nai

**Disclamer: **_los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen_

**Pareja: **_Sasohina_

**Categoria: **_Humor y Romance_

**Fecha: **_10/5/10_

**Autora:**_ Tanuki Sempai  
_

* * *

**Capitulo5**

**Watashi wa dōseiai-sha de wa nai**

**(**_No soy gay..._**)  
**

_"Siempre habia estado solo, cuando mis padres murieron apenas tenia seis años, esa vez despues de su entierro sali corriendo del cementerio. Queria olvidarlo todo, había pensado en huir tambien pero eso era imposible._

_Llegue al parque y me recoste sobre la grama, en toda la ceremonia de duelo no habia soltado una lagrima, no tenia ganas de llorar mis ojos estaban secos, y ahí conoci a mi primer amigo su nombre ……Itachi Uchiha._

_El era mas grande que yo tenia diez años pero el era mi mejor amigo, compartiamos el mismo dolor nuestros padres estaban muertos, y aunque el tenia a un hermano menor me confeso que no se llevaban bien despues de la muerte de sus progenitores _

_-Sabes quiero mucho a Sasuke-kun- podia ver ese extraño brillo en la comisura de sus ojos -Pero mi tio le pasa metiendo mierda en la cabesa- _

_-No tengo hermanos- como siempre yo tan carente de sentimientos - No puedo decirte nada en ese tema-_

_-Pero que dices pelo de jitomate- ese era un pesimo apodo - Yo soy tu aniki o ¿no?-_

_-Supongo- me encogí de hombros, desde la muerte de mis padre demostrar mis sentimientos era muy difícil_

_-¿Aun te duele?- el en cambio sabia encarar sus problemas_

_-No me duele, solo me cuesta olvidarlo-_

_-Entonces no lo hagas- diciendo esto se levanto y sacudio sus ropas, estiro sus brazo y me jalo del cabello para levantarme _

_Esa fue una de las mejores tarde con quien fue mi mejor amigo. Aun recuerdo cuando el se enamoro de esa mujer, se enamoro de Anko Mitarashi , se enamoro de una mujer casada. Pero eso no importo mucho mantuvieron una relacion informal, hasta que un dia Anko le dijo a Itachi que no se volverian a ver, ella amaba a su esposo, ella amaba a Kakashi Hatake. Esa vez lo fui a visitar , estaba cayendo una tormenta. Me acerque a su lado y le pregunte si estaba bien, pero el no estaba bien habia estado bebiendo estaba borracho lo sentia, sentia el olor del alcohol llegar ahasta mis fosas nasales_

_-Crees en el amor Sasori- en que momento comencé a ser Sasori y no pelo de jitomate -Yo no, y sabes que solo quiero olvidarla-_

_-Entonces no lo hagas- decidi darle el consejo que me dio- No la olvides-_

_-Ayudame a olvidarla- Itachi me miro con sus ojos negros y supe que no bromeaba_

_-Deja de decir babosadas, venga te ayudare a levantarte-_

_-No- de momento solo senti su mano en mi brazo, me encontraba debajo de su cuerpo, en que segundo me quito la camiseta, comenzo a desabrocharme el pantalon. Senti su frio aliento en mi oreja me movia con insistencia, mi cuerpo lo rechazaba por completo. Pero el estaba ciego por el alcohol._

_-¿Tienes miedo?- pero que pregunta mas idiota_

_-No te tengo miedo- le respondi lo mas altanero posible, respingue al sentir su mano adentrarse en mis pantalones, trate de levantarme pero el era fuerte sin decir que en era mas alto que yo _

_-Estas seguro- su mano se movia de manera sucia en mi miembro _

_-Ahhgg… Para, yo…yo…- era logico lo que pasaba, no, no lo era_

_-Shhh… recuerdas ya te lo habia preguntado- su voz, era calida pero por el alcohol, su tacto me causaba asco-¿Tienes miedo?- _

_-Itachi, por favor suéltame- y yo patéticamente le suplique que me soltara _

_-¡Sueltame!- senti como el aflojaba el agarre ese fue el momento en que me libere de sus brazos. _

_-Tienes miedo- lo dijo con tanta tranquiles mientras pasaba su asquerosa lengua por su mano - Es triste por que tu ya me perteneces-_

_-N-no, no digas patrañas- estaba loco como que le pertenecia, retrocedi mientras apretaba mis puños_

_-Bad, bad- yo malo, y por que yo era malo si el trataba de violarme - Parecias alguien listo…eh Sasori, lastima que ni para utilizarte sirves-_

_-Cállate- utilizarme y se supones que tu eras mi amigo mi hermano, y solo en ese momento pude ver sus ojos, solo en ese momento supe que el estaba triste……."_

La editorial de Myobonzuka, su actual dueño el gran Jiraya, esa era el lugar de trabajo de Sasori, Hinata observo el gran edificio de lo por lo menos quince piso de alto. Habia varios afiches seguramente de libros que o revistas que serian lanzadas en ese y el proximo mes. A pesar de que el invierno se terminaba, aun quedaban las persistentes tormentas que parecian no terminar, quizas por eso Hinata llevaba una grande y pesada chamarra café, que seguramente era de Neji.

_-_Niña, dentro de la editorial hay calefacción- Sasori volteo hacia Hinata- te puedes quitar esa chamarra-

Hinata miro hacia otro lado "Sabia que no debia ponerme este vestido" se lamento al recordar el ostentoso modelito que llevaba puesto, miro la profunda mirada de Sasori. Sintio las rodillas temblar a igual que sus manos

-I-ie, no creo que sea necesario Akasuna-san-

-Me da igual- el joven apresuro el paso, y abrio la puerta de la editorial haciendo un ademán para que Hinata entrara

-Kombawa!! Sa-so-ri, amor mio- como un tipo de garrapata rubia, Deidara ya se encontraba guindado de la cabeza de Sasori que solo gruñia molesto

-Sueltame, subnormal- Hinata observaba la imagen un tanto confundia mientras mentalmente se preguntaba ¿Acaso el era el amante de Akasuna-san?

-Deidara ¿Qué es lo que nesecitan?- pregunto Sasori con mal talante mientras le torcia la muñeca a Deidara

-Itai,itai,itai(1) - musito Deidara- ami no preguntes sobre eso sino a tus ayudantes, creo que Matsuri metio la pata-

-Me lo imagine….- Sasori volteo hacia Deidara pero este ya no estaba a su lado se encontraba de lo mas fresco saludando a Hinata -¡¿Pero que?!-

_-_Tu eres la chica de la fotos, te digo algo en las fotos te ves bien…-Deidara cerro los ojos de manera profesional- pero en persona te ves mucho mas hermosa-

_-_No creo que yo…- y antes de que pudiera hablar Sasori ya se encontraba frente a ella tapandole el campo de vision a Deidara-

_-_Idiota no te le acerques tanto a la niña- reclamo Sasori con una voz fria

_-_Nee, Sasori-chibi, te lo tomas muy a pecho-

_-_Urusai(2), ¡Es mia!-

Deidara observo a Sasori con asombro. Hinata retrocedio unos pasos mientras se repentia maquinalmente la palabra "suya, suya", talvez solo lo decia en el buen sentido gay, pero que demonios no habia nada de gay en esas palabras

-Vente conmigo- y como llegaron desaparecieron, Hinata era jalada por Sasori,

-Akasuna-san …-con sumo temor y una impura curiosidad Hinata quizo preguntar

-No te confundas niña, pero aunque Deidara es mi amigo si me distraigo es capaz reipu suru ni wa(3)-

Ante tremendas palabras Hinata solo atino a sonrojarse y temblar como una hojita y de manera infantil agarrar la parte baja de la camiseta de Sasori

-Arigatou- dijo ella mientras hacia una leve reverencia

Hinata comenzaba a sentir incomoda por las miradas y los murmullos que se daban en toda el lugar se sintio tentada a soltar la camisa de Sasori, pero cuando lo intento Sasori apreto con mas fuerza su muñeca

-Sensei- una voz los hizo detenerse y voltearse, por el pasillo corria una joven de cabello café al igual que sus ojos

-Matsuri- su voz sono relajada - Explicame como es que arruinaste las tomas-

-Sumimazen sensei, demo las arreglare-

-No nesecito tus disculpas, mejor deja de ser inútil vale- Sasori escurgo dentro de su bolsillo - Esta es la memoria de la camara, trata de no joderla esta vez-

-Sensei….- la chica apreto sus manos y toco el hombro del joven- Sobre lo que le habia dicho-

-Matsuri, fue completamente directo y sincero…Tu no me interesas-

-Sensei- la chica se volteo y comenzo a caminar- Lo odio con todo mi corazon-

-No me interesa- musito Sasori mientras volteaba hacia Hinata- Vamonos, tengo hambre-

Ni siquiera habia estado una hora en la editorial y ya se iban, Hinata se sintio un poco decepcionada. La verdad es que el edificio era muy bonito pero Sasori se estaba comportando muy raro, o quiza el era si un chico raro sin remedio de por medio. Realmente Akasuna no Sasori era como un laberinto sin salida, no por que no lo tuviera, si no porque se habia cerrado al mundo y quizas por eso solo confiaba en si mismo.

…..

…

..

-Este es un lugar perfecto para comer- Sasori jalo con ahínco a Hinata de la mano - Ya he venido otras veces-

-Akasuna-san- Hinata observo al joven de perfil y sonrio -Parece un poco soñador al decir esas palabras-

-¿A que te refieres?- sin algun tipo de sentimiento ma sbien robotica voz Sasori hizo la pregunta mientras abria la puerta del restaurante

-Ah… es…que- Hinata balbuce atropelladamente las palabras

-Vale, niña eres torpe con la lengua tambien-

-Gomen- y con su cabecita roja Hinata solo podia disculparse ante las palabras de tan grosero muchacho

-Mesero, una mesa- pero el ni siquiera notaba eso el vivia encerrado en su mundo

-Por aquí- pero que hacian dos personas tan distintas juntas, no podia ser el destino porque este no existia, tampoco una amistad los unia eran dos extraños que por azares de la vida se encontaron y uno de ellos mentia descaradamente sin ningun arrepentimiento.

-Dos platos de gyoza, y al finalizar un chima Ki- Hinata observo al joven que pedía todo sin mirar la carta

Al cabo de un rato ya se encontraban comiendo en completo silencio, Sasori tomo el vaso de té y observo por el rabillo a Hinata, le quedaba mas que claro que la chica era bien educada "Seguro estuvo en alguna escuela de elite" penso, pero antes de que probaran el pastel de arroz dulce al vapor, Sasori paro en seco y miro fijamente a la joven quien solo se atraganto por la mirada del muchacho

-Hinata- ella temblo al escuchar su nombre salir de esos finos labios, se asusto pero de cierta manera le gusto

-H-hai-

-No soy gay…….

Definitivamente la idea de tener un amigo gay se habia esfumado por completo…

Continuara…..

* * *

(1): **Duele**

(2)**:Callate  
**

(3): **Violarte**

**Agradecimientos a:**

**AkasuLoveCristina**

**Bjork**

**Mazii-chan**

**FannyLu**

**ClanHyuugaUchiha**

**Luz Estrella**

**I say love You**

**AmayaOkami**

**DarkGirlPianist**

**Layill**

**Hinataxd**

**NaraSayuri**

**Raquenel**

**Hamc100**

**Baunyoko**

**Ayu-chan**

**LittleMosterStick  
**


	6. Keiji

**Disclamer: **_los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen_

**Pareja: **_Sasohina_

**Categoria: **_Humor y Romance_

**Fecha: **_23/5/10_

**Autora:**_ Tanuki Sempai_

* * *

**Capitulo 6**

**Keiji.**

**(Revelación)  
**

-No soy gay- su voz resono con un trueno en los oidos de Hinata

-Este…eh?- como siempre ella se sintio confundida

-No me vengas con "eh", estoy mas que seguro que tu creias que era un torcido- Sasori lo dijo de manera realmente molesta

-C-con p-permiso ire al tocador- Hinata se levanto como rayo, y grandes trancos escapo de la mesa.

Bien decian que la familia Hyuga era bendecidos por sus ojos, sus ojos ese par de lunas prohibidas que eran capaces de leer los sentimientos como un libro abierto, ello sabrian decir sin vacilar "Tu rostro es un verdadero poema", por lo menos asi era con Neji Hyuga. Pero Hinata la primogenita del "gran" Hyashi Hyuga era como un ciego perdido en un incendio, donde ni siquiera el hombre vidente, pero cojo la salvaria. Habia cometido el error de afirmar que Akasuna no Sasori, el extraño chico fotografo, era gay.

Y que despues de pensarlo mucho (realmente poco) , decidio que escapar seria lo mejor que enfrentar al muchacho, si lo miraba a los ojos se sentiría realmente avergonzada, pero y quien la mandaba a suponer idioteces, sabiendo de su torpeza lo mejor que podia haber hecho era quedarse callada y con las ganas de hablar. Miro la puerta de salida y la sintio exageradamente alejada a pesar de que solo eran como diez pasos por mucho, pero y que no era momento de temer, debia escapar.

-Hinata-san, kombawa- pero como siempre su plan se fue a la luna, mortificada y envuelta en terror giro sobre sus talones

-U-uchiha-sensei, buenas tardes- porque de todas las personas en el mundo se venia a encontrar justamente a su profesor de literatura

-Vaya, Hinata-san este mundo es como una servilleta no pensaba encontrarle por aquí- Itachi se acerco a su alumna y acaricio su cabeza- Me parece que tu eres del tipo timido y antisocial-

-Uchiha-sensei, yo t-tampoco pense encontrarlo por aquí- con un sonrojo terrible y una forzada sonrisa Hinata trato de apartarse de su sensei

-Vine a comer con mi ototo, llevaba tiempo sin verlo, y tu ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-A-a-ah bueno yo..- y como sin querer su cabeza se voltio hacia el joven de cabellera roja

-Ya veo, estas con ese tipo- Itachi sonrio con malicia y se inclino hacia adelante- No te apetece acompañarme a mi y mi hermano, es mejor que estar con un melodramático como lo es Sasori-kun-

-U-usted, ¿lo conoce?- Hinata retrocedio y quedando apoyada en la pared

-No te lo habia contado el y yo somos amigos de la infancia- Itachi sonreia al ver cada cambio de expresion de la joven - Que no te engañe la carita de angel que tiene, el es un simple pagano-

-A-akasuna-san…- Hinata se llevo las manos a la boca y temblo jamás en su vida había visto tan siniestra expresion en el rostro de Itachi

-No me digas que el no te habia contado quien fui yo en su vida- el joven se cruzo de brazos y rio entre dientes- Es normal hicimos cosas muy sucias-

-¡¿Porque demonios estas metiéndole mierda a la niña en la cabeza?- Sasori habia tomado a Itachi del cuello de la camisa mientras lo sacudia con violencia- Que no tienes una comida con tu hermanito-

-¡Pelo de jitomate!- Itachi fingio sorpresa mientras sonreia -No me digas que despues de tanto tiempo sigues celoso de mi hermano-

-Maldito, porque no mejor llevas tu patetico trasero a otro lugar- Sasori escupio las palabras con odio dispuesto a golpear a Itachi

-Akasuna-san, no lo golpee- Hinata apreto sus manos aguantando las ganas de huir- U-usted no es una mala persona no lo golpees, te lo pido-

-Ash, pero no llores, detesto ver a la gente moquear- el joven solto el cuello de Itachi con molestia

-Gracias- Hinata sonrio agradecida ganandose las miradas de Itachi y Sasori

-Hinata-san, no te quedas a comer conmigo y mi hermano- Itachi insistio ganandose una gruñido por parte de Sasori -No me digan que estan en una cita-

-Cita- los dos repitiendo en coro

-Itachi, ya encontre la mesa- un joven de cabello azulado y alborotado se dirigio hacia Itachi

-Sasuke-kun, pues vamos a comer- Itachi sonrio de lado- Ototo, te presentare a alguien, te acuerdas de mi amigo aquel de pelo rojo, con el que tuviste tu primer beso-

-No- sin siquiera inmutarse ante las palabras del mayor el joven solamente bufo

-Bueno, ese chico esta ahí que lastima no crecio nada- Sasori ni siquiera lo miro ni reclamo nada-Y esta con la mejor de mis alumnas Hinata Hyuga-

-No me importa podemos ir a comer- el joven que yacia con sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos apenas si dirigio una mirada a Hinata

-Vale ototo, Hinata-san la vere el lunes y en serio le recomiendo que tenga cuidado- Itachi se dirigio hacia su hermano su traje negro se movio contra la suave brisa que se filtraba por las ventanas del restaurante, la suave y sutil colonia que usaba llego a sus narices -Sasori-kun, quizas algun dia terminemos lo que empezamos aquel dia-

-Jamás, Itachi la niña es mi boleto para olvidar- Sasori no cambio su semblante de la manera mas calmada estrecho la mano de Itachi

-Olvidar, no podras hacerlo hoy- Itachi sonrio y miro a Hinata que se habia perdido hace mucho de la conversación y que en esos momentos se encontraba observando las botellas de algunos vinos, ver las caras que hacia al leer los nombres, Hinata Hyuaga la pequeña y simple camelia una flor sin olor, realmente era una bella orquidea escondida en la espesura de su bosque- Pero quizas lo hagas muy pronto-

-Itachi una cosa mas, te odio-

-Yo aun te considero mi hermano menor-

-Tu verdadero hermano te esta esperando no lo hagas esperar- en ese momento se dio cuenta de que las verdaderas palabras que queria decir no salian de su garganta pero sabia que aunque le dijera su odio, su asco y desprecio hacia el pero debia intertarlo solo eso -Al menos ya son unidos-

-Creo que siempre lo fuimos- Itachi camino a paso calmado- Espero que eso nunca lo olvidemos-

-Entonces no lo olvides- las palabras que tiempo atrás habia comenzado su amistad y que tambien la habian destrozado asaltaron su garganta, pero estas palabras era huecas carentes de sentimientos eso era lo que se habia creado con los años un cascaron vacio con la apariencia de un sano muchacho.

-Callate, Sasori- por primera vez en su vida Itachi se sintio culpable

-Ahora sientes la culpa bastardo- su plana voz sono en sus oidos

-P-para nada- mierda su voz habia temblado

-Akasuna-san, este..yo…-

-Vamonos- Sasori jalo a Hinata de el brazo, Itachi respingo un poco por un segundo le parecio que la voz de Sasori fue calida

……..

…..

….

…

..

Llevaba rato preguntándose el porque se sentia preocupada por el joven que jalaba su brazo sin piedad, quien diria que la pequeña Hinata tenia curiosidad por saber de Akasuna no Sasori, pero no era de esa curiosidad impura, pero sentia esa sensación en el pecho queria reconfortarlo, quizas apretar su brazo de manera maternal acariciar su cabello, tomarlo de la mano o quizas……un abrazo.

-Deja de hacer eso- Hinata respingo y alzo la vista la voz de Sasori era tan fria- No piensas en como reconfortarme-

-A-akasuna san yo- al sentirse descubierta temblo como un venado recien alumbrado

-Vamos pregúntalo, que esperas para inundarme con preguntas estupidas- Sasori se sintio impotente pero no lograba demostrarlo

-N-no debo preguntar sobre eso, Akasuna-san no confia en mi quizas porque soy una desconocida pero Akasuna-san realmente parece una ave rota…- no termino de hablar porque Sasori habia golpeado con sus manos la pared acorralándola

-Niña tu que sabes de mi-

-L-lo lamento yo solo- por primera vez despues de tanto tiempo que habia pasado con el puedo observar a Sasori con cuidado, sus ojos alargados y casi felinos de un color café caoba con un brillo asesino, esa era la palabra un brillo indecentemente asesino, sus cabello de color rojo vino o era color sangre, cada cabello parecia ser peinado con cuidado caian a la perfección sobre su frente, su piel blanca y un tanto rosada, sus mejillas eran perfectas, su nariz larga pequeña y simétrica y sus labios eran bonitos-

-Bonitos- la voz del joven la saco de su ensoñamiento

-Akasuna-san-

-Tus labios son bonitos-con su mano acaricio los rosados labios de la joven -Mi primer beso me lo dio un chico- se inclino lo suficiente y con su nariz acaricio la de ella - Tu no quisieras mejorarlo eh…- se inclino lo suficiente para besarla pero

-No- temblando como un conejo Hinata bajo la vista y jugo con la punta de su pie- Akasuna-san, y-yo no quiero que me bese-

-Tranquila niña- Sasori se separo y sacudio sus manos- Dentro de tres dias tu te largas de mi vida-

-Akasuna-san, yo no quiero que me saque mas fotos- Hinata cerro sus ojos y respiro con dificultad quien diria que el tratar de no tartamudear era tan difícil- Yo creo que puede encontrar una joven hermosa en vez de estar con una chica fea como lo soy yo-

-No te creas mucho niña, no te atrevas a despreciar mi ojo critico, si yo digo que eres bella es por que lo eres-Sasori movio sus manos y le despeino el cabello a Hinata quin lo miro con extrañeza- Deja de decir idioteces, y comienza a quererte un poco-

-Akasuna-san yo..gracias-

-No era un halago es la verdad, mañana no hagas planes en la noche saldras conmigo a una fiestas y mas te vale no plantarme- Sasori chasqueo sus nudillos- No creas que te invito, pero Deidara dijo que te llevara-

-No, creo que Neji-oniisan me lo permita- Hinata trato de aclarar su punto

-Donde vives, ire a darle una pequeña visita a un hermano- Sasori, comenzo a caminar- No te quedes ahí anochecerá pronto-

-Pero-

-Pero, nada camina- de un solo jalon se llevo a Hinata

……

….

….

…

-Asi que el famoso, fotografo, Akasuna no Sasori es el amigo de mi prima- un ceñudo y tajante Neji escupia las palabras mientras observaba al Sasori

-No somos amigos, solo colegas, Hyuga-san- con una sonrisa forzada Sasori bebio nuevamente del té que Hinata les habia servido

-Y que te hace creer que dejare que Hinata-sama, salga con un tipo como tu- Neji señalo al tipo al punto de puyarle los ojos

-Solo iremos a una reunion, tarado- Sasori se molesto ya no aguantaba al tipo que de por si era un pesado

-Como me dijistes-

-T-A-R-A-D-O- Sasori movio su dedo de manera infantil

-Ok, puedes llevarla pero si le pasa algo a Hinata-sama te puedes dar por muerto-

-Perfecto, me voy- Sasori se levanto del sofa mientras azotaba la puerta al salir

-Oniisan, ¿porque me distes permiso?- Hinata se asomo por el viejo shoji que parecia caerse por la antigüedad

-Te diste cuenta la hora que es- Neji se levanto y camino hacia el pasillo

-Oniisan, son mas de las doce de la noche- Hinata se sonrojo al darse cuenta de lo tarde que se había ido Sasori

-Exacto, aguanto siete horas de un interrogatorio, para mi es suficiente- Neji se volteo y miro a su prima-Pero si te hace algo lo matare-

Hinata miro la luna el oscuro cielo, tenia un mal presentimiento de todo algo le decia que pasaria algo malo y eso le causaba terror

-Akasuna-san yo lo amo……pero no como un amigo-

Continuara……………..

* * *

**Agradecimientos a:**

**AkasuLoveCristina**

**Bjork**

**Mazii-chan**

**FannyLu**

**ClanHyuugaUchiha**

**Luz Estrella**

**I say love You**

**AmayaOkami**

**DarkGirlPianist**

**Layill**

**Hinataxd**

**NaraSayuri**

**Raquenel**

**Hamc100**

**Baunyoko**

**Ayu-chan**

**LittleMosterStick**

**Astral Aurea**

**Isiiiwhis**

**Luna-Yang1994**

**Rox Madara  
**


	7. Watashi no keikaku wa, kega o shite

**Disclamer: **_los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen_

**Pareja: **_Sasohina_

**Categoria: **_Humor y Romance_

**Fecha: **_30/5/10_

**Autora:**_ Tanuki Sempai_

* * *

**Capitulo 7**

**Watashi no keikaku wa, kega o shite**

**_(Mi Plan es Lastimarte)_**

Click…..

Era un sonidito casi in-escuchable, maldita mil veces la hora en que decidió regresar a traer su cámara fotográfica a la casa de Hinata. Si no hubiera ido no habria escuchado las palabras de la Hyuga

"-Yo le amo Akasuna-san..pero no como un amigo-"

A la mierda el plan de cero enredos con el sexo femenino, Hinata lo habia mandado a la mierda, pero ahora estaba seguro que esa niña era muy superficial. Algo que odiaba era eso, que la gente no entendiera sus sentimientos, estaba mas que seguro que los sentimientos de Hinata no eran mas que un ridiculo caprichoso.

-Tonta, voy hacer que te asustes para que no vuelvas a tomar el amor a la ligera-

La haria sufrir, y retorcerse en sus lagrimas, claro que por el bien de ella o era por su bien, la verdad ahora que lo pensaba no sentia nada por Hinata, solo algunas veces que sentia un estraño calor en el pecho pero quizás eso era algo malo en el ambiente, o talvez la pubertad.

La verdad Akasuna no Sasori era un completo imbecil, que no queria vivir solo queria pasar el maldito rato.

…

….

….

…

..

Bien decían que el "Placer y el el Trabajo no se mezclan", pero estaba seguro que esto lo disfrutaria, aunque la verdad ya estaba aburrido de la fiesterita esa , Deidara gritaba mientras le juraba amor eterno a Hinata, el gran Jiraya bebia con unas cuantas mujeres y los demas se había subido a cantar, que no lo había comentado estaba en un Karaoke

Llevaba rato observando a Hinata, que se encontraba en una esquinita de la mesa toda encogida, levemente sonrojada, era extraño solo había bebido una copita no que va un sorbito de alcohol y ya estaba asi, tenia que reconocerlo si esa niña se emborrachara en serio un lio, un lio enorme. No queria aceptar la confesion de Hinata, aunque ella no se lo había confesado, era simple como las ecuaciones de matemáticas, el solo habia estado en el momento menos apropiado, no aceptaria jamAs los sentimientos de Hinata.

Aunque el ya se sentia un poco mareado, pero quien lo mandaba a tomarse una botella de sake, estaba seguro que si s levantaba de su asiento flotaria o se estrellaria contra el suelo, nunca habiha bebido tanto en su vida. Alargo su brazo y tomo la maleta que llevaba Hinata, sin esperarlo mas comezo a registrarlo. Quizas encontraba algo para que ella saliera de su vida, pero antes la destrozaria, entres sus pertenencias habia alcohol y curitas, por un momento penso ¿Quién demonios llevaba eso? Pero viendo de cerca a la señorita equilibrio se dio cuenta que seria mejor cargar un pequeño botiquin, no esperen ya lo tenia, encontro un pequeño libro, si no se equivocaba ella le habia dicho que estudiaba literatura y que Itachi era su catedratico. Era extraño comentarlo, pero desde la llegada de Hinata se encontraba muy a menudo con el Uchiha bastardo, pero aunque sonara raro comenzaba a olvidarse del incidente por asi decirlo.

Ahora que lo pensaba se preguntaba una cosa ¿Qué había visto Hinata en el para enamorare? El físico, su candente personalidad o algo que ni el miraba, ahora el alcohol lo hacia delirar perfecto, mejor se levantaba y se iba eso seria lo mejor, pero mejor guardaria todo lo que habia sacado de la maleta de Hinata.

-Hip…me voyh- eso no era bueno estaba arrastrando las palabras

-Sasori, venga mejor espera que alguien te acompañe- musito Deidara mientras jugaba con las cucharas

-No, hip, me voy- observo a Hinata que solo mantenia la mirada baja -Niña, vamos, me acompañaras a mi departamento-

-H-hai- de momento solo Hinata habia levantado, haciendo una pequeña reverencia se despidio de el animoso Deidara

Deidara miro a su amigo alejarse con la joven de ojos palidos, no queria ser desconfiado pero se sentia un tanto preocupado por la chica, muy pocas veces habiha visto a su amigo ebrio, la primera vez que lo vio asi fue cuando Sasori de manera neutral le habia contado lo que Itachi estuvo a punto de hacerle, Deidara sabia de ese bochornoso pasado, nunca supo que decir por tanto solo habia logrado decir

-Te la metio-

Rio un rato ante los absurdos recuerdos, aunque no sabria que decir aun, en esos dias el era un adolescente, que mas podia decir, por un momento creyo que Sasori lloraria e insultaria a Itachi, pero no paso nada el solo se emborracho y se quedo tieso en una esquina de la cantina.

-Es una chica hermosa- Deidara respingo mientras se volteaba

-Jiraya-sama-Deidara levanto su copa y brindo- Si que lo es, una verdadera preciosidad-

-Ok, pero no exageres, venia a comunicarte que usare las fotos de esa joven para un libro erótico-

-¡Pero!- Deidara se incorporo de un salto- Sasori solo usaba sus fotos para inspiración, Hinata ni siquiera sabe sobre este tema-

-Dilemas y por menores, niño- Jiraya tomo un trago de la botella

….

…..

…..

…

-¿Cuanto has bebido?- Sasori solta la pregunta mientras metia la llave en la hendidura de la puerta

-Muy poco de hecho- era impresionante, Hinata no tartamudeaba ya que estaba un poquito ebria

-Entra-

-Akasuna-san, mejor vaya a descansar-

-Dije que entraras- y antes de que Hinata se fuera Sasori ya la habia empujado dentro del apartamento

-Akasuna-san esta borracho, suelteme- Hinata forcejeo, del susto hasta la borrachera se le habia pasado

-Callate-

No supo en que momento Sasori la tomo de la nuca y la beso con fuerza, era un beso frio sin sentimientos, instantáneamente las lagrimas golpearon su rostro hasta caer por sus sonrosadas mejillas, tenia miedo, tenia mucho miedo, le tenia miedo a Sasori

-Onegai, suelteme- volvio a suplicar al sentir la masculina mano del joven por dentro de su camisa

-Tu, habias dicho que me amabas- Sasori se despego un poco para besar el cuello de la chica- Porque ahora tienes miedo-

-Akasuna-san yo….- Hinata se escondio la mirada pero Sasori le apreto el rostro cos sus manos

-No crei que fueras asi de mujerzuela- Sasori sonrio mientras le lamía las mejillas llenas de lagrimas- Dime porque te enamoraste de mi-

-Akasuna-san, pare porfavor…..-

-¡Responde de una maldita vez!-

-De tus palabras y tus fotografias- Hinata lo susurro sentia que estaba punto de desmayarse

-De verdad eres, estupida niña- Sasori se rio de manera burlesca mientras ejercía presión en la muñecas de la joven- Esas palabras que yo te dije, se las digo a muchas mujeres, porque serias tu diferente a ellas-

-Suelteme, porfavor…tengo miedo-

-Largate- Sasori solto las muñecas de Hinata tomandola de la capucha de su sueter- Eres la primera tonta que se toma en serio esas palabras, que te quede claro no siento cariño por mi mismo ni por nadie eres una ni…-

Sasori apreto su mejilla al sentir el calor en ella, observo a Hinata que mantenia los ojos cerrados mientras borbotones de lagrimas salian de ellos, observo la palida mano de la joven que ahora se encontraba roja por el impacto

-L-lo lamento- fue lo unico que dijo ella

Antes de que pudiera regañarla, la joven habia salido corriendo del apartamento

…..

…..

…..

….

La resaca lo estaba matando, sentia una fiesta en la cabeza, pero no era lo peor, desde la noche pasada que habia pasado lo de Hinata sentia un terrible nudo que no se quitaba con nada, se trato d levantar de la cama pero no podia, no estaba arrepentido de lo que habia hecho después de todo era por su bien

-Estaba llorando-

A su mente llegaron las imágenes de Hinata en la que lloraba y suplicaba

-Le dije mujerzuela y la he llamado tonta-

Recordo las frias palabras que le habia dicho

-Me comportado como Itachi-

No sentia culpa pero si sentia asqueado, nesecitaba reflexionar pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo alguien llamaba a la puerta, dirigio una fugaz vista al recinto y se dio cuenta de que el gorro de Hinata estaba ahí

-Tal vez sea ella- a grandes trancos se acerco ala puerta y comenzo abrirla lentamente - Niña tonta dejaste tu gorro…..¿Qué mierdas haces aquí?

-Hola, cabeza de jitomate- saludo un serio Itachi quien se metio dentro del apartamento, poniendo una mano en su barbilla sonrio, con sus largos brazos comenzo a quitarse el saco y desanudarse la corbata-No crei que Hinata-san se lo tomara en serio-

-¿De que demonios hablas?- Sasori se acerco con los puños cerrados

-Ah, es cierto tu no sabes- con sumo cuidado Itachi se recosto en la cama mientras se desordenaba el cabello para luego quitarse el broche del pantalon

-Me puedes decir lo que haces- Sasori observaba al hombre que tenia enfrente

-En serio creias que Hinata-san, estaba interesado en ti-Itachi sonrio al tiempo que entrecerraba los ojos- Sabes, ella me pidio un consejo, se acerco con la inocencia de una niña de nueve años con sus ojos soñadores me pregunto ¿Uchiha-sensei, cuando uno admira a alguien que seignifica?-

-No se de que me hablas-

-Por un momento crei que se me estaba confesando, pero ella en realidad me dijo que deseaba ser amiga de un fotografo inutil- Itachi se acaricio el rostro- Yo le dije a Hinata que estaba enamorada de ti, aunque realmente lo que ella siente por ti es nada mas que una simple amistad, ¿No te parece comico?-

-Estas enfermo- Sasori le lanzo el saco a la cara, pero antes d que se lanzara a golpear a Itachi recordo todo lo que le habia hecho a Hinata la noche pasada- Mierda cometi un error-

-Si se nota, me pregunto que le abras hecho a Hinata-san, no fue a clases-

-Urusai! Cabron- no pudo continuar ya que alguien llamaba a la puerta ,

Si tan solo no se hubiera acercado a la puerta, si tan solo se hubiera puesto una camisa y unos pantalones. Ahora si que la tenia regada, una snrojada Hinata, con la vista baja estaba frente a su puerta

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Hinata levanto levemente la vista para luego bajarla

-Vine por mi gorr…..-

Sasori observo ala joven que repentinamente se habia quedado callada, la obsrvo pero ella en cambio estaba tiesa, solo ahí parada con la mirada perdida

-U-uchiha sensei…- murmuro la chica

-¿Cómo dices….-

-Hinata-san, kombawa- como un bólido Itachiya se encontraba acariciando el abdomen de Sasori- Que vergüenza, mira en que fachas nos encuentras, pero bueno la noches era joven y solo quedaba disfrutarla-

-Yo lo lamento..no queria interrumpir, discúlpenme-

-Espera, no venias ¿por tu gorro?-

-N-no olvidenlo- casi por instinto la chica salio corriendo, Sasori observo al suelo y observo un pequeño papel, lentamente se agacho y lo recogio,

"Hinata, ven a mi casa. Sasori"

-¿Tu planeaste esto?- Sasori se paso la mano por el cabello

-No, no fui yo pero mejor me voy tengo clases- diciendo esto Itachi desapareció por la puerta

-Mierda- ahora si que la habia regado, regado en grande

…

…..

….

…..

-¿Qué te parece Deidara,?- Deidara observo el enorme rotulo de publicidad donde se miraba la enorme fotografia de Hinata con un helado, junto a ella un titulo en letras rojas y negras "Confesiones de una señorita virgen"

-Es una mala idea- musito el joven

-Me voy hacer rico- brindo Jiraya

* * *

**Agradecimientos a:**

**AkasuLoveCristina**

**Bjork**

**Mazii-chan**

**FannyLu**

**ClanHyuugaUchiha**

**Luz Estrella**

**I say love You**

**AmayaOkami**

**DarkGirlPianist**

**Layill**

**Hinataxd**

**NaraSayuri**

**Raquenel**

**Hamc100**

**Baunyoko**

**Ayu-chan**

**LittleMosterStick**

**Astral Aurea**

**Isiiiwhis**

**Luna-Yang1994**

**Rox Madara**


	8. Kanjo

**Disclamer: **_los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen_

**Pareja: **_Sasohina_

**Categoria: **_Humor y Romance_

**Fecha: **_23/6/10_

**Capitulo: **_8_

_**Mensaje de la autora: **__Buenas tardes a todos mis lectores! Si no me conocen me presento soy Tanuki Sempai, por recientes problemas no habia traido el capitulo pido una disculpa y comprensión gracias. _

**Kenjo**

_(Sentimientos)_

_

* * *

_

Abrio los ojos lentamente y su mirada choco con la brillante luz que se filtraba por la ventana de su hogar, calmadamente se incorporo para quedar sentado en el mullido colchon de su cama, paso sus manos por su cabello para luego soltar una maldición y tirarse nuevamente sobre el colchon causando un sonido estridente

-¿Tengo que aclarar las cosas con Hinata?- su voz que siempre habia sido robotica después de tanto tiempo sono humana

Abrio los ojos con sorpresa al darse cuenta de lo que habia dicho, desde cuando se preocupada por los demas y ¿Por qué? Queria aclarar las cosas con Hinata y desde cuando ella era Hinata. No no y no ella siempre seria la niña y solo eso, el no sentia nada por ella nada de nada. estirando sus manos hacia cazi tocando el techo de su habitacion.

-Mejor voy a buscarla- nuevamente su calida voz habia salido de su boca, pero esta vez el dio un respingo

Levanto un poco las piernas para posarlas en el suelo, el piso era tan frio pero últimamente se sentia realmente mal, alzo su mano para tomar una playera ponérsela, a grandes trancos llego a la puerta, con su mano tomo el pomo de la puerta pero seguia sintiendose mal

-¿Acaso tendre fiebre?- con su mano libre se toco la frente para comprobar su calor corporal -Sere imbecil; solo los imbecíles cogen un resfriado en verano-

Con rudeza abrio la puerta de su casa, afuera el solo brillaba mostrando su esplendor a los transeúntes, trato de visualizar lo que haria pero nada se le cruzaba por la mente

-¿Qué sentira Itachi por Hinata?- sin darse cuenta esa pregunta se habia plantado en el, ahora que lo pensaba, siempre Itachi estaba en donde ellos estaban acaso significaba algo, o era acaso que Itachi sentia algo por Hinata, algo que no tenia nada que ver con las clases, si algo mas bien sentimental y si eso era por que se sentia que la sangre le fluida con rapidez

-Mi corazon esta latiendo demasiado rapido- con temor se toco la parte izquierda de su pecho comprobando sus rapidos latidos, a su mente volaron las imágenes de los momentos que habia pasado con Hinata, el solo recordar el beso que el le habia arrebatado hizo que levemente se sonrojara.

-La quiero- las palabras salieron arrojadas y torpes -La quiero- lo volvio a repetir pero esta vez con mas seguridad -Quiero a Hinata-

Como sus sentimientos que no eran nada, se habia convertido en algo real ni siquiera el podia creerlo, era como imposible era como decir , que los fantasmas existian. Ahora solo tenia un problema que resolver y el problema era que Itachi era un entrometido si solo existiera "Higoku Shoujo" el lo habria mandado al infierno y listo la venganza perfecta.

-Te acabare en tu propio juego Itachi Uchiha- sonrio para si mismo mientras empuñaba la mano y lo repetia una y otra vez

Debia ir y encontrar a Itachi, luego preguntaría por sus sentimientos a Hinata y luego buscaria a Hinata para decirle:

-¡Hinata quiero que desaparezcas de mi vida!- era el plan perfecto

Con un entusiasmo que ni siquiera el conocia se lanzo a la calle para llegar a la universidad donde trabajaba Itachi.

-Mierda, este camino es muy largo - el viento golpeaba sus cabello al tiempo que una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro- Tomare un atajo- Sasori dio un salto impresionante para pasar una barda mientras que son sus manos apoyadas evitaba cualquier caida.

Akasuna no Sasori era su nombre y si no se equivocaba significaba "Escorpion de las arenas rojas", después de tanto tiempo llegaba a comprender los sentimientos pero no por eso los dejaria entrar, el era una persona orgullosa y jamás admitiria eso

-Despues de todo ella no me ama, solo estaba confundida- volvio a dar otro salto esta vez sin apoyarse- Sera idiota, creyendo todo lo que le dicen-

La destrozaria, toda prueba de sentimientos, las destruiría y jugaría con los sentimientos un partido de futbol, destruiria todo y luego gritaria con orgullo ¡A la mierda los sentimientos! ¡A la mierda todos!

-¡Parda de imbeciles quitense de mi camino!- era la primera vez que gritaba en la calle pero al ver el tumulto de gente frente a un cartel solo eso podia hacer, como bólido paso al lado de el grupo de gente pero sin darse cuenta retrocedió instantáneamente

-¿Pero que demonios significa esto?- que hacia la foto de Hinata publicada

-Que encantadora foto Sasori-kun- Sasori cerro los ojos mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-Itachi ¿Qué hiciste?-

-¡¿Yo? Nada- Itachi sonrio de lado -Pero veo que tu si hiciste mucho, pobre Hinatita con esa foto al publico no podrá volver a la universidad, les has jodido la vida-

-Yo no he hecho nada- murmuro Sasori

-Vale, lo admito tienes cojones pero no te da terror, acaso no has escuchado: "Los enemigos de los yakuzas siempre terminan en al bahia de Tokio" ¡Je! Es como para hacerse en los pantalones- Itachi miro de reojo al joven

-No me importa, aunque deseo consultar algo contigo- Sasori tomo aire -¿Qué sientes por Hinata-

-Hinata, creía que se llamaba "niña"- Itachi sonrio con morbo -No siento nada cariño amor ni un solo sentimiento, si Hinata muriera no me daria ni frio ni calor ella solo es una pequeña marioneta de su familia-

-No me importa, pero no te le vuelvas acercar- Sasori se volteo y reviso su celular -Un mensaje de Deidara: "Necesito que venga rapido a la editorial sensei"- Sasori guardo silencion y releyó el mensaje nuevamente- "Sensei" me ha llamado sensei, algo malo debe haber pasar-

-Ese mocoso- Itachi metio una de sus manos en sus bolsillos-Alguna vez ¿se lo contastes?-

-El lo supo por si mismo-

* * *

Sus ojos eran perlados, y su sonrisa angelical, su cabello lacio que caia en su espalda rozando las caderas, su blanca piel, sus manos era medianas y su rostro era un ovalo perfecto todo ella era un diamante, pero ese diamante aun no tenia brillo propio. Hinata Hyuga la jovencita que caminaba tres pasos detrás de Akasuna-sensei, la damita de infinitas disculpas, la señorita amable y dulce, timida pero en fin una buena persona.

-Hyashi Hyuga- Deidara repitio el nombre en susurro mientras una gota de sudor le resbalaba por la sien.

Sus ojos eran blancos, no habia sonrisa solo una mueca de disgusto, su cabello era largo pero castaño y de cierta manera tostado, su piel quizas fue blanca pero ahora estaba tostado seguro por el sol, sus manos era grandes y se miraban fuertes y su rostro que se miraba imperturbable, todo el era de maximo riesgo, el definitivamente era un diamante en su amximo esplendor. Hyashi Hyuga era el padre de Hinata, el definitivamente no caminaba detrás de la gente, al contrario la gente caminaba detrás de el, el no pedía disculpas, al contrario las estaba exigiendo, el para nada era dulce y amable, era un hombre de puño firme, y el jamás seria timido, la prueba la llevaba Deidara en su mejilla.

-Deidara, llamaste a Sasori-sensei- la voz de su jefe Jiraya lo saco de sus pensamientos

-Si, Jiraya-sensei, estoy seguro que llegara…..-

-Jiraya, ¡¿Qué significa esa fotografia en ese rotulo?- la puerta que recien estaba cerrada se habia abierto de manera abruta

-¿Sasori?- murmuro Deidara al ver a su amigo con esa mirada casi de un psicópata

-Asi que tu eres el tal Sasori- Hyashi se habia volteado ante el alboroto

-¡¿Usted quien rayos es?- con disimulo el joven observo a los presentes, por un lado habia dos hombres, por otro lado estaba Neji junto a Hinata mientras ella sollozaba en silencio, frente al un hombre de edad que lo miraba con desprecio, Deidara que lo observaba con orgullo mezclado con temor.

-Bastardo, ¡Como te has atrevido a publicar esas fotos!- a paso calmado Hyashi se acerco a Sasori y alzando su baston lo golpeo justo en la mejilla,

-Hmp, un anciano no deberia hacer tanta fuerza- para sorpresa de todas la voz de Sasori volvia hacer robotica

-Pequeñajo- con una fuerza descomunal lo volvio a golpear, pero Sasori ni siquiera soltaba un sonido de dolor

-Padre, ¡Para por favor, lo mataras!-Hinata habia estallado en llanto al ver tremenda muestra de salvajismo- Padre, te lo suplio para, Onega, para, ¡Akasuna-san y yo somos tomoda….-

-¡No lo digas Hinata!- repentinamente la voz de Sasori cambio a una calida- ¡Tu y yo no somos nada!, crei que estaba claro, ¡acaso eres idiota! Quiero que salgas de mi vida cuanto antes solo eres un estorbo para mi, ya te lo habia dicho ¡Mis frases bonitas, se las digo a cualquier mujer!-

-¡Urusai, muere cabron!- Hyashi golpeo con su puño justo en el estomago a Sasori, quien repentinamente cayo al suelo escupiendo sangre-Ahoara si sabrás de que es capaz este anciano-

De manera rapida Hinata se lanzo a proteger a Sasori -Padre ¡Ya basta esto es estupi…..- pero antes de que terminara de hablar el baston de su padre se habia estrellado en su mejilla, pero no solto lagrima alguna, ni tampoco cayo al suelo

-¿H-Hinata?- murmuro Sasori desde el suelo

-Padre basta ya, esta no es manera de resolver las cosas-

-Hinata basta, deja de ser tan buena- Hyashi cambio de postura para ponerse firme

-Padre, siempre me sentido debil ante ti, pero eso no me impedido querer seguir tus pasos- la joven llevo sus manos a la altura de su corazon- Siempre te observaba padre, y me decia que queria ser mejor cada dia, quiero llegar a ser ingeniosa y valiente como Neji-oniisan-

-Hinata-murmuro Neji mientras observaba a su prima

-Quiero ser una gran Hyuga como me has enseñado padre, de veras quiero lograrlo, quiero poder caminar a tu lado sin sentirme poca cosa, ¡quiero que me mires de manera orgullosa! Quiero que me mires como Hinata Hyuga-

-Hinata- su padre observo a su Hija y golpeando el suelo con su baston se dirigio a la salida-Jiraya espero que ese cartel sea removido-

-A la orden- sonrio Jiraya

-Neji camina nos vamos- Hyashi paro antes de irse- Hinata sera mejor que lleven a ese tipo a un medico-

-Padre- Hinata se camino hacia su padre y se inclino- No volvere a decepcionarte-

-Nunca los has hecho- susurro lo mas bajo posible Hyashi

* * *

-Me temo que tendremos que operar a el Sr. Akasuna- Hinata abrio los ojos con horror, mientras Deidara saltaba en la silla

-D-doctor acaso ¿es muy grave?- la voz de Hinata se oía apagada

-Me temo que si, sus intestinos resultaron dañados- el doctor ojeo unos papeles

-Doc. Vamos, me esta diciendo que si no lo operan puede, usted sabe morir- Deidara se removia en la silla

-Tranquilo, Deidara-san, el procedimiento lo llevare acabo yo, y me asegurare de resguardar la vida de su amigo- el medico sonrio pero por sus notables arrugas casi no se notaba

-¿C-cuándo lo operaran?- Hinata trataba de respirar

-En unas horas, si estan de acuerdo, por lo que lei no tiene familiares con vida y solo cuenta con Deidara-san-

-Doc. Opérelo, lo mas seguro es que no se muera- se burlo Deidara- Es mas duro que los cuernos del demonio-

-¡Deidara-san!- gritaron al unísono Hinata y el medico

* * *

-Debiste decirle que se fuera- Sasori hablo de manera cansada mientras miraba a Deidara con odio, al tiempo que señalaba a Hinata quien dormitaba en una silla

-No seas tan duro, ella te defendió- Deidara bostezo mientras miraba a su amigo que estaba descansando en una camilla

-No se lo pedi, Hinata tonta- gruño fastidiado

-Porque estas a la defensiva- murmuro Deidara- Oye, Te vi hablando con Itachi unos dias atrás ¿Qué te dijo?-

-Nada-

-Sabes que ya me disculpe, por haberte escuchado hablando con el sobre eso, pero vamos eso fue hace mucho tiempo atrás-

-Me da igual- Sasori respiro- Quiero que se vaya, y si regresa, te convertiré en una marioneta-

-Das miedo, pero yo no le dire que se vaya, cambiando el tema, nunca me contestaste, ¿Tuviste sexo Itachi?-

-Bastardo-Sasori cambio su semblante y miro hacia la ventana

-¡Eh! H-hinata, ¿Hace cuanto estar despierta?-Deidara observo con nerviosismo a Hinata que los miraba fijamente

-Segundos atrás-por alguna razon estaba incomoda-Disculpenme m-me voy-

-No te vayas H-hinata- silbó Deidara

-No quiero que regreses, niña tonta- gruño Sasori mientras la miraba fijamente

-O-ok, mis disculpas-

-¡Hinata cuidado vas a chocar!- grito Deidara

-Itachi-san- susurro Hinata al chocar con el pecho de su sensei

-Llevas prisa Hinata-san- comento Itachi con una sonrisa

Continuara….

* * *

**Agradecimientos a:**

**AkasuLoveCristina**

**Bjork**

**Mazii-chan**

**FannyLu**

**ClanHyuugaUchiha**

**Luz Estrella**

**I say love You**

**AmayaOkami**

**DarkGirlPianist**

**Layill**

**Hinataxd**

**NaraSayuri**

**Raquenel**

**Hamc100**

**Baunyoko**

**Ayu-chan**

**LittleMosterStick**

**Astral Aurea**

**Isiiiwhis**

**Luna-Yang1994**

**Rox Madara **


	9. Shinrai

**Por un demonio lo vuelvo a poner, mis disculpas es que la fanfiction es una lata**

**Lo vuelvo y lo vuelvo aponer joder me comienzo a enojar  
**

**Disclamer: **_los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen_

**Pareja: **_Sasohina_

**Categoria: **_Drama__ y Romance_

**Fecha: **_15/7/10_

**Capitulo: 9**

* * *

**Shinrai**

**(**_Confiar.._**)  
**

La tenue luz del sol primaveral comenzaba a filtrarse por las ligeras cortinas llenas de polvo, con cierto temor Hinata estiro sus piernas para luego volver a encogerlas puesto el lugar en el que se encontraba era realmente pequeño; observo con ojo de aguila cada esquina del pequeño lugar, el cual desprendia un extraño olor a humedad, las paredes necesitaban un retoque, el piso estaba cubierto por una espesa capa de polvo y una que otra mancha de una procedencia dudosa, aunque en ese pequeño lugar o como preferia decirle Hinata su "Infierno personal"; tenia una ventana grande con un pequeño balcon, por el cual se miraba la calle y mas haya un edificio de apartamentos lujosos, suspiro y paso sus manos por su cabello para poder amarrárselo de modo que no le estorbara en la limpieza

"_-¿Llevas prisa Hinata-san?- la figura de su sensei se erguía lentamente casi como un ave de suma elegancia _

_-Uchiha-sensei, yo voy a retirarme de la habitacion- contesto ella mientras trataba de pasar, pero el brazo de su sensei la detuvo_

_-Hinata-san, lamento ser yo el que le comunique lo siguente, pero por motivos del reciente escándalo que hubo con su persona, el director de literatura se ve obligado a sacarla por un año- dijo el joven que la observaba con indiferencia_

_-S-s-sensei, no p-por favor, y-yo, mi p-pa-a-dre- sus ojos amenazaban con desbordar lagrimas pero mordiendo su labio trato de explicar su situación_

_-Lo lamento pero nada puedo hacer, mas que desearle buena suerte- sin mas ni mas Itachi le dio la espalda mientras caminaba hacia Sasori_

_La joven Hyuga, se encontraba en estado de shock, perdida en sus pensamiento, llevo sus manos a su boca y se sintio levemente mareada, con su manos trato de sostenerse de la puerta pero le fue imposible cayo de manera suelta en el suelo. Por su cabeza pasaban miles de imágenes de todo lo que habia tenido que hacer para que la aceptaran en la universidad. Deidara se acerco a Hinata para tratar de ayudarla, pero en cambio ella se sento en suelo y rio a carcajada limpia ganandose las miradas de incognito de los tres hombres_

_-No lo logre- su voz salio de manera fria por su garganta- Mi padre, tenia razon solo desperdicie mi tiempo, ahora solo debo cumplir lo que prometi, yo elegi ese camino-_

_-Hinata ¿Estas bien?- Deidara se acerco por un costado mientras estiraba su brazo para ayudar a la chica_

_-Me duele, Deidara-san, lo volvi a defraudar- su voz se apagaba- soy tan despreciable-_

_-¿A que te refieres?- Deidara la tomo en brazos y la levanto de manera sencilla_

_-A nada- al tocar nuevamente sus pies con el suelos se tambaleo_

_-Niña…- Sasori que seguia viendo la ventana hablo- No derrames lagrimas aquí, deja de mostrar emociones eso solo te debilita y sobre el beso….-_

_-¿Q-que beso?- la dulce voz de Hinata se oyo- Usted y yo, eso es imposible-_

_-Eso mismo- y sin que nadie lo mirara Sasori apretó los dientes_

_-Hinata-san- la carente y fria voz de Itachi hablo -Lamento lo que le esta sucediendo pero usted no debio confiar de nadie-_

_Corre…corre…levanta tu pierna y …corre..haces el ridiculo..solo corre… Hinata mordio nuevamente su labio, pero aun escuchaba esa voz que le insistia que saliera de ahí, se inclino un poco y se saco los zapatos, registro su maletín y de ese mismo lugar saco una liga para el cabello; de manera agil se lo habia atado en una cola alta, miro fijamente a Sasori pero este ni siquiera le dirijia la mirada_

_-Akasuna-san, le agradezco mucho estas ultimas semanas-hizo una pequeña pausa-Me alegro mucho el haberle conocido, pero entenderá que no deseo verle nunca mas- ante tal declaración Itachi sonrio de gusto, Deidara abrio levemente los ojos- No se lo tome personal, pero yo me hice una idea de usted y claramente usted es otra persona-_

_-Estas llorando- declaro Sasori mientras la miraba con fijeza y sin ningun sentimiento_

_Y en efecto por las mejillas de Hinata resbalaban miles lagrimas -¿Qué?- con disimulo las seco y sonrio débilmente jugueteo con sus pies descalzos- Me debo ir, tengo mucho que empacar-_

_Sin mas que decir Hinata salio corriendo, Deidara se acerco a la puerta y miro como ella desaparecia por un pasillo_

_-Nunca la habiha visto asi- comento Itachi -No espera de hecho ya la he visto asi, cuando Sasuke dejo de escribirle y decidio olvidarla- Itachi sonrio friamente- No se los había comentado, Sasuke y Hinata eran novios en la secundaria, pero luego Sasuke-kun viajo a Italia para estudiar y aunque se habian prometido seguir en contacto, Sasuke termino con ella por teléfono- _

_Sasori observo de soslayo a Iatchi pero no dijo nada._

…

_El viento comenzaba a estorbarle pero solo queria correr, aunque llevaba los zapatos en la mano estaba mas que segura que habia botado uno a medio camino, pero queria correr mas rapido, queria huir, alejarse, ni siquiera se dio cuenta que habia llegado al parque, pero iba tan rapido que termino resbalando y cayendo a la fuente. La gente que pasaba por ahí comenzo a murmurar cosas sin sentido y sin importarle mucho se hecho a llorar como si de una niña a la que le robaron su paleta se tratase. Se levanto causando ruido por el agua que resbalaba de su ropa mojada, tomo las mangas y las escurrio inútilmente, no sabia que hacer las lagrimas volvieron a salir sin fin, tenia la nariz roja al igual que sus mejillas. Tenia pequeños tembleques, pero no era nada de que preocuparse, se abrazo asi misma en busca de calor y apoyo pero nada cambio._

_-Confiar…-su voz sonaba decepcionada- Ya no puedo confiar…-su idea de estar bien y feliz se derrumbaba- Tengo miedo…"_

Hinata apoyo sus manos en el fregadero, que estaba hasta el tope de suciedad y moho, abrio las cortinas para que la luz entrara. Aun recordaba la promesa que le habia hecho a su padre; si ella fallaba con la literatura tendria que comenzar desde cero, el le daria un apartamento en mal estado y ella se encargaria de sus propios gastos. Nunca habia sido quisquillosa, pero aquel apartamento era…

-Mierda- se sonrojo por completo al escucharse decir ese tipo de palabras-Maldito apartamento- sonrio y comenzo con la faena de la limpieza.

..

Habia pasado una semana desde la ultima vez que habia visto a Hinata, por ahora nada estaba bien, para comenzar habia olvidado pagar la renta por lo tanto el casero lo habia botado, pero claro que el no era un muerto de hambre, era un fotografo premiado, conseguir un hogar seria sencillo.

-Deberia ir al templo- por muy insensible que fuera debia ir al templo a dar las gracias por no haberse muerto.

"_Akasuna-san, le agradezco mucho estas ultimas semanas-al oir eso sintio algo calido nacer en su estomago-Me alegro mucho el haberle conocido, pero entenderá que no deseo verle nunca mas- pero Hinata era como todas las mujeres - No se lo tome personal, pero yo me hice una idea de usted y claramente usted es otra persona-"_

Esa noche despues de haber oido esas palabras por parte de ella no pudo dormir, habia tenido pesadillas; en sus sueños miraba a Hinata arrodillada en la grama llorando amargamente, se sentia tentado a correr y decirle que no llorara, pero cuando decidia hacerlo un esposa aparecia en su mano derecha, en ella se encontraba todos sus recuerdos y sobre todo imágenes de Itachi, en su mano izquierda se encontraba esposado a una caja de nombre "Sentimientos", y por mas que se esforzaba no avanzaba nada y Hinatas e iba como la neblina.

-Señor. Sasori, este es el apartamento puede ir estableciéndose-señalo una joven de cabellera abundante

-Gracias- fue lo unico que dijo.

Observo el lugar era bastante amplio, una cocina, un baño con ducha y bañera, una habitacion y otras cosas sin importancia. Camino por lugar y descubrio una enorme ventana, que daba hacia un edificio un tanto viejo, frente a su ventana se encontraba otra ventana con un vistoso balcon, el joven alzo la ceja y puedo observar que aunque el lugar se miraba horrendo el piso de ese apartamento se miraba brillante, se inclino levemente y observo el cuerpo de una mujer que dormia placidamente en el suelo, no podia ver su rostro puesto que ella estaba de espaldas. Chasquio la lengua con fastidio ya no tendria mañanas tranquilas, con enojo se volteo pero de repente observo como la joven que dormia se volteba y asi Sasori pudo ver su rostro

-H-hinata- maldijo mentalmente mientras observaba y verificaba que era Hinata -¡Deidara! Maldito, bastardo le dije que no queria apartamentos donde me pudiera encontrar con los Uchihas y menos con los Hyugas-

Guardo silencio al observar una fotografia donde aparecia Hinata junto a

-….Sasuke….- recordo lentamente las palabras de Itachi "_Sasuke y Hinata eran novios en la secundaria, pero luego Sasuke-kun viajo a Italia para estudiar y aunque se habian prometido seguir en contacto, Sasuke termino con ella por teléfono_" - Maldición, era verdad-

Se alejo de la ventana mientras maldecia y gruñia, se sento en el sofa mientras entrecerraba la mirada y se quedaba profundamente dormido.

….

"_-Nunca te olvidaria- Sasuke apreto la mano de su sonrojada novia_

_Despues de todo en pocas horas su vuelo saldria hacia Italia y no volveria a verla sino hasta dentro de tres años._

_-Yo c-confio en Sasuke-kun- Hinata sonrio mientras abrazaba por ultima vez a su novio_

_-Te llamare- _

_Y esas habian sido sus palabras, pero eran solo eso palabras, y ella habia confiado en esas palabras _

_-Esto no funcionara Hyuga- su voz sonaba hastiada_

_-¿A que te refieres Sasuke-kun?- _

_-Terminamos- y luego solo el sonido de la llamada colgada."_

Se incorporo lentamente y sonrio al ver el enorme cambio en el aspecto del lugar, miro su reloj y se dio cuenta que pronto anochecería debia buscar comestibles puesto no tenia nada en el refrigerador. Salio a toda prisa puesto estaba viviendo en una zona nueva y aun no se acostumbraba.

Habia olvidado por completo lo divertido que era ir a un mini-market, y sobre todo las ofertas que se podian encontrar en esos lugares

-I-increible, aunque creo que me excedí con los caquis- se lamento mientras miraba las dos bolsas repletas que traia- Deverias hacerlos en almibar, o quizas en tarta, o puré-

Pero antes de dar dos pasos mas uno de los caquis se habia salido de la bolsa y rodado por la acera, Hinata se asusto y corrio tras el caqui pero cuando logro alcanzarlo alguien ya lo tenia en su mano

-Arigato- murmuro la joven mientras hacia una reverencia

-De nada…. Hyuga- Hinata respingo al ver a una persona, que no queria ver - Me ignoraste la ultima vez que nos vimos-

-Este… U-usted tambien me ignoro- con nerviosismo arrebato el fruto de las manos de Sasuke- Con permiso, Uchiha-san-

Hinata salio corriendo lo mas rapido que le daban los pies

-Es igual de cobarde que antes- murmuro el muchacho para seguir su camino

….Continuara…

* * *

**Bjork lo prometido es ley y estoy poniendo Sasu-chin **

**Agradecimientos:**

**AkasuLoveCristina**

**Bjork**

**Mazii-chan**

**FannyLu**

**ClanHyuugaUchiha**

**Luz Estrella**

**I say love You**

**AmayaOkami**

**DarkGirlPianist**

**Layill**

**Hinataxd**

**NaraSayuri**

**Raquenel**

**Hamc100**

**Baunyoko**

**Ayu-chan**

**LittleMosterStick**

**Astral Aurea**

**Isiiiwhis**

**Luna-Yang1994**

**Rox Madara **

**Sasukistar**

**Naoko Ichigo.  
**


	10. Usotsuki gēmu

**Disclamer: **_los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen_

**Pareja: **_Sasohina_

**Categoria: **_Drama__ y Romance_

**Fecha: **_7/8/10_

**Capitulo: **_10_**  
**

* * *

**Uso-tsuki gēmu**.

(Juego de un mentiroso)

Tomo la lata que contenía aquel dorado y burbujeante liquido, su sabor era magnifico, saboreo el sentir como bajaba por su garganta hasta bajar a su estomago, era realmente placentero, y se podía decir que hasta le quitaba el enojo que sentia, bostezo tremendamente; su cuerpo se sentia cansado y como no estarlo tres dias sin dormir, su cuerpo suplicaba por una siesta.

-Mocoso inútil- sorbio la lata con fuerza- Le dije que llegara temprano, con esa actitud nunca se convertirá en un artista, el arte debe ser eterno ¡Por un demonio! Si pudiera lo ahorcaría ahora mismo-

La noche anterior habia recibido una llamada para un trabajo, que obviamente aceptaría, aun recordaba su primer trabajo, si su primer trabajo lo llevo a la cima en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, por mas que trataba habia algo que por los momentos le faltaba, pero no se daba cuenta de lo que era

-Si, Hinata y yo ¿fuéramos pareja?….-a su boca llego la pregunta- Que tontería tener pareja es solo una tranca-

Negarse era lo mejor que podia hacer; ahora que lo pensaba, nunca en su vida se habia puesto asi y menos por una mujer se podia decir que hasta lo sentia raro.

-Deidara, mejor aparece antes de que te corte la faringe-

….-…..

Visualizo lentamente los apartamentos donde vivia su maestro, el gran maestro Sasori.

-Fanfarrón- murmuro para si

"_En el mundo no habria estudiante mas irrespetuosos como Deidara, o quizas lo habian pero el además de irrespetarlo, muy en el fondo, le queria como una familia. Cuando era mas joven habia escapado de casa tenia por lo menos ocho años, habia estirado sus piernas y se hecho a correr alejándose del manto de su hogar, aquella distintiva noche, cuando ya no pudo correr mas; a las lejanias de un pequeño parque observo la silueta de un joven de por lo mas quince años, quien afanoso con una camara tomaba fotografias a la luna llena _

_-¡Señor!¿Qué hace?- grito Deidara mientras con su nariz aspiraba el aire de la noche al igual que los fluidos de su nariz._

_-…- el extraño ni se molesto en contestar poco le daba importancia la presencia de aquel muchachito._

_Con pasos cortos pero decididos se acerco al extraño y dándole un puntapié lo señalo de manera acusadora _

_-¡U-u-usted! ¿Por qué, p-porque? ¡Porque no me contesta!- su pequeño cuerpo convulsionaba por sus gritos-¡Es igual a ellos!-_

_-Calla- Deidara abrio sus ojos por donde resbalaban infantiles lagrimas- No tienes ni idea de lo que cuesta entrar en atmosfera, mocoso-_

_-Atmos…¿Qué?- murmuro el chiquilo_

_-Atmosfera, arte, el arte eterno- musito de manera neutra el joven de la camara-¿Qué acaso no sabes que es el arte-_

_-¡Si lo se!- grito emocionado, mientras inflaba un globo de colores vividos y extravagantes, acto seguido tomo un vara y el globo de brillantes colores quedo expuesto como solo tiras de hule-¡Lo ve! ¡Emifero y transcendental!-_

_-No conoces de arte- expuso el muchacho_

_-¡La conozco, yo la conozco, el arte es emifero y trascendental-_

_Y de repente, raro al igual que una pintura abstracta para el niño aquel extraño se habia convertido en parte de su vida, Deidara le seguia a todos lados, no volvio a su hogar, ahora tenia un maestro y ese era el gran maestro Sasori."_

-!Fanfarrón¡- aúllo nuevamente rio de manera burlesca, pero se dio cuenta que por mas que se riera, no le causaba gracia, lo habia notado, se habia dado cuenta, su maestro se dio cuenta de que no era una marioneta, era un hombre, un hombre que por motivos oscuros conocio el maldito amor.

Por eso una noche atrás de que Sasori saliera del hospital, arreglo todo para que su nuevo hogar quedara justo a lado al de Hinata, pero solo eso haria, no meteria mas sus narices, algo que habia aprendido era que cuando uno se metia en asuntos ajenos nada saldria bien.

-Por Dios, que nada salga mal- se daba cuenta de lo importante que era Sasori para el- Maldición, no quiero que Itachi se de cuenta-

-Que me de cuenta de que, mocoso- Deidara se volteo sorprendido

-Uchiha- murmuro con disgusto

-Hay mocoso, no sabes con quien te metes- murmuro Itachi mientras tomaba el mecho de Deidara y lo jalaba hacia arriba para verse directamente a los ojos-Tanto temor tienes de que dañe al inútil de Sasori-kun, los dos me parecéis una pareja de imbeciles, me comienzo hartar de este jueguito inútil, pense sacar provecho de Hinata-san, pero tu de entrometido, lo que me provocas es matarte-

-El unico bastardo eres tu,¡S-suéltame!-Deidara cerro uno de sus ojos a causa del dolor-¡Sueltame bastardo!-

-No te imaginas lo que me gustaría arrancarte ese maldito mechón con mis gentiles manos- Itachi sonrio de manera maniaca, apesar de que su voz no cambiaba ni un poco, Deidara se mostraba nervioso, Itachi jalo bruscamente el cabello del chiquillo obligándolo a ponerse de puntillas- Los malditos entrometidos como tu no me chamelarán-

-Y quien a tratado de adularte- menciono Deidara- Maldito alienígena-

-Solo eres un bastardo mocoso- dijo Itachi, al tiempo que soltaba el cabello de Deidara- Te lo dire nuevamente, alejate de…..-

-Ya se- musito decepcionado el joven

-Que bueno que lo sepas, ahora mismo voy con esa persona y por tu bien aléjate-

Deidara vio como se alejaba Itachi, empuño sus manos mientras soltaba un suspiro, observo los dos edificios y vio en el cual se metia no sin antes despedirse de Deidara de manera socarrona

-Perdoname Hinata- se dijo mientras corria al edificio de Sasori

Jamás lograría odiar a Hinata, sonaria extraño pero Hinata le recordaba a los conejos, era gentil e inocente, pero a pesar de su apariencia era fuerte, por eso no queria que Itachi se acercara a ella pero tampoco lo queria cerca de Sasori, por eso habia tomado la decisión de alejarse de ella como le ordeno Itachi, si lo hacia Itachi desaparecería y no sabrían de el

-Pero a que precio- observo antes de entrar al edificio como otro joven de ojos oscuros al igual que su cabello entraba al edificio-Sera ese…¿Sasuke Uchiha?-

….-…

-Buen dia, Hi-na-ta-san- canto Itachi al ver va su ex-alumna

-I-itachi-san- auricuro ella un tanto confundida-gomen, buen dia, desea pasar adelante-

-Si- dijo neutralmente- Huele magnifica, como a caquis-

-Hai, ¿desea un pedazo de tarta?-

-Si porque no- dijo el muchacho, Itachi observo a Hinata y sonrio de manera misteriosa- Sabe Hinata-san, me encantan los juegos de persecución y de acoso-

-De, v-veras- menciono nerviosa Hinata

-Si, pero son mas fascinantes cuando mis jugadores son cercanos a mi, soy muy buen observador,- se levanto bruscamente y miro a Hinata- Por ahora mi estupido ototo lleva la delantera, volviendo de Italia, saliéndose de mis ordenes, para que luego venga otro imbecil melodramático, crees que es facil-

-Itachi-san ¿esta usted bien?-

-No, lo estoy- hizo una pausa y sonrio-Alejate de Sasori y de mi hermano, eres bastante ingenua Hinata y por eso en este juego no eres un jugador tu eres mas bien el cebo, pero eso esta bien; eres lo bastante inútil para algo tan simple no lo arruines-

-P-porque ¿Por qué me odia tanto?- Hinata se poso frente a el

-¿Odiarte? ¡Odiarte!- Itachi alzo levemente la voz-Tu no eres nada para ganarte mi odio, sal de mi camino-

-No, Itachi-san, solo digame ¿Por qué?-

-Me divierte- confeso el joven mientras levanta sus manos- Dime Hinata-san: si tuvieras que elegir en salvar a alguien a quien seria de estas dos personas: Sasori-kun ó Sasuke-kun-

-No, n-no lo se-murmuro

-¿Y porque no lo sabes?- interrogo Itachi

-¿Qué siente usted por A-akasuna-san?- pregunto Hinata mientras juega con sus dedos

-….- Itachi observo con desprecio a Hinata pero no encontraba la respuesta a la pregunta porque el no tenia la respuesta-No me cambies el tema-

-¡R-respóndame!- dijo ella- Hagalo y yo respondere-

-No lo se- murmuro entre dientes

-¿Por qué?-

-Quien sabe, me aburri de mi mismo y queria otra diversión, antes creia que las cosas se resolverian pero no era asi- Hizo una pausa y observo a la chica- De repente tu apareciste en la vida de mi hermano, y tu personalida se me hizo perfecta para jugar, pero no podria jugar solo, mi juego necesitaba jugadores; y tus los trajiste contigo a Sasori, el mocoso y por si fuera poco mi hermano regreso tambien, todos tienen algo en comun, quieren obtener la verdad, saber que sienten para luego protegerlo o dejarlo ir el problema es que uno de ellos es un insensible, el otro despistado y otro muy orgulloso y por ultimo yo, el joker la carta que representa la victoria pero que hare al ganar-

-¡I-itachi-san!- grito escandalizada Hinata mientras el plato con la tarta cai al suelo- No lo haga, no tiene que odiar, usted no es asi, yo lo conozco yo…-

-¿Tu? Tu no sabes nada de mi- se burlo el joven mientras se acercaba a la puerta- Si entiendes te alejaras de mi hermano y de Sasori-kun, lo único que harás será que uno de ellos sufra-

-H-hai- Hinata mordio su labio y sin pensarlo dos veces tomo el brazo de Itachi para detenerlo.

En ese momento todo salio mal, nunca debio abrir la puerta, jamás debio dejar entar a Itachi pero sobre todo, nunca debio querer ser heroína y detenerlo, porque solo en su mente aquella idea gentil (absurda) de detener a un hombre mucho mas alto y fuerte que ella era un buen plan, quizas si hubiera medido mejor sus pasos nada de lo que estaba apunto de pasar hubiera ocurrio, ahora si todo se había ido por completo a la mierda, porque para colmo de males lo unico que su campo de visión recibía era el cuerpo de Itachi que caia hacia ella, ahora si comenzaba a odiar los caquis.

….-…..-….-….-...-...-.-

Deidara observo a su maestro que lo miraba de manera amenazante, paso saliva de manera lenta y vertiginosa.

-Explicame, ¿por qué llegas tarde?- indago Sasori a Deidara

-M-me quede dormido- el joven maldijo mentalmente por su tartamudeo

Sasori entrecerró la mirada, movio su cabeza de lado a lado mientras una torcida sonrisa se pintaba en su bien cuidado rostro, tomo una lata de cerveza vacia y la lanzo a la cabeza de su alumno que solo lo miro con sorpresa ante tal accion sin soportarlo mas grito

-¡Sasori, fanfarrón!- aullo Deidara dejando salir su completa frustración-¡Fanfarrón, fanfarrón, fanfarrón de mierda!- las mejillas se le pusieron rojas, hasta se podia decir que de las orejas le salía humo

-¿Terminaste?, mocoso mediocre- musito Sasori con enojo

-S-si-

-Hablare con Hinata- confeso Sasori mientras se levantaba del sofá, Deidara abrió sus ojos, debia hacer algo, algo urgente, por su mente pasaba la palabra de:"Piensa, piensa pero pronto"

-Itachi esta en una relación amorosa con….Hinata- Deidara cubrio su boca, al ver el rostro que Sasori ponia- E-es verdad vamos acércate ala ventana y compruébalo tu mismo-

Y asi lo hicieron, y en eso momento todo se puso color de hormiga, Deidara mantenía su boca abierta y su unico ojo visible completamente abierto, Sasori parpadeo muchas veces empuño sus manos hasta clavar las uñas en las palmas sus nudillos cambiaron a un color blanco muerto, sentia un malestar leve en su pecho

-¿Por qué se están besando? ¿Por qué Itachi y la niña tonta se besan?- Sasori camino hacia el balcón por su mente una oración atravesaba su mente "Todas las mujeres son iguales".

Continuara…..

* * *

**En el proximo capitulo ya lo tengo pensado, se dara a conocer porque Sasuke termino asi tan de repente con Hinata.**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

**Bjork  
**

**AkasuLoveCristina**

**Bjork**

**Mazii-chan**

**FannyLu**

**ClanHyuugaUchiha**

**Luz Estrella**

**I say love You**

**AmayaOkami**

**DarkGirlPianist**

**Layill**

**Hinataxd**

**NaraSayuri**

**Raquenel**

**Hamc100 (My Lord)  
**

**Baunyoko**

**Ayu-chan**

**LittleMosterStick**

**Astral Aurea**

**Isiiiwhis**

**Luna-Yang1994**

**Rox Madara **

**Sasukistar**

**Yukime Hiwatari**

**Naoko Ichigo.**


	11. Shitto, aku ga, hotondo kyōdai

**Disclamer: **_los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen_

**Pareja: **_Sasohina_

**Categoria: **_Drama__ y Romance_

**Fecha: **_21/8/10_

**Capitulo: **_11_**  
**

* * *

**_Shitto, aku ga, hotondo kyōdai_**

**(Celos, maldad, pero sobre todo hermandad)**

Itachi observo el cuerpo inconsciente de Hinata, quien diría que después de un beso accidental, ella caería como res; suspiro con desgano mientras jalaba de los pies el cuerpo de Hyuga.

-Por lo menos eres liviana- se dijo. Al ver que no despertaba opto por dejarla en el suelo, camino a paso lento sin darse cuenta pasó frente a un espejo, abrió sus ojos levemente al ver sus mejillas un tanto sonrosadas-Estupida- giro y observo a Hinata- Lamento lo del beso-

"_-Tengo novia- Itachi separo la vista del periódico y observo a su hermano que miraba hacia la ventana_

-_¿Y?- musito Itachi_

_Sasuke solo levanto los hombros y se encamino a su habitación, Itachi observo la espalda de su hermano desaparecer, alargo su brazo y saco su teléfono celular_

_-Quiero que averigües, ¿Quién es la novia de Sasuke?- ordeno Itachi_

_Su cabello era largo y azulado, piel nacarada y por lo que observaba un tanto tímida, Itachi chasqueo la lengua, la novia de su hermano no parecía alguien pomposa, de hecho era hasta simplona, pero lo que mas odiaba eran esos ojos, esas dos lunas que adornaban el rostro de la joven_

_-Sasuke- el aludido se volteo al igual que su acompañante-Ella es… ¿Tu novia?-_

_-Si- Sasuke observo de soslayo a Hinata _

_-Soy Itachi Uchiha- el joven estiro su mano en saludo, es su rostro se desplegaba unas de las mas falsas sonrisas_

_-U-un g-gust-to- Itachi alzo la ceja y maldijo mentalmente, odiaba a la gente que tartamudeaba-Soy Hinata Hyuga-_

_Itachi se mordió la lengua, tratando de no tomar a su hermano y gritarle por tremenda insensatez de su parte, una novia, no pero no solo una novia, una Hyuga. Miro con odio a su hermano y vio como este sonreía socarronamente._

_-Hyuga-san, ¿Nos haría el honor de comer en nuestra casa?-_

_-Uchiha-san, no creo…-Hinata negó con delicadeza, distraída del problema que se armaba_

_-Camina- la dura voz de Sasuke se escucho mientras tomaba a Hinata de la mano_

_-Hai- dijo la joven un tanto sonrojada por el acto de su novio_

…

_-Lo haces para fastidiarme, ¿No? Sasuke- Itachi tiro las llaves del auto, recién había llevado a Hinata a su hogar_

_-No- respondió el Uchiha menor_

_-Hazte hombre de una puta vez- le encaro el joven mientras se desanudaba la corbata- Como es posible, una Hyuga, no me vengas con eso, de repente te gusta la heredera de esa corporación-_

_-Eso es asunto mío-_

_-Sasuke- la calmada voz de su hermano comenzaba a desesperarse- No lo acepto, Esa muchachita tan simplona, por Dios, consíguete una mejor mujer-_

_-Eres idiota, Itachi, lo que yo haga o deje de hacer es solo problema Mio- menciono el muchacho mientras tomaba agua- Las mujeres son lo que menos me agradan, por lo menos Hinata no es ruidosa, pero tu eres un verdadero fastidio-_

_-No puedes utilizar una mujer de esa manera- Itachi odiaba a los Hyugas, pero la niña se miraba tan inocente- Que consigues con esto , ¿Eres tonto?-_

_-Ni lo uno ni lu otro- Sasuke sonrío- Acostúmbrate a la idea de ver a la Hyuga por una temporada-_

Itachi maldijo por los recuerdos, debía irse del lugar, se dirigió a la puerta y toco sus labios, maldijo nuevamente.

-Bese a una Hyuga, Kami-sama me castiga por alguna tontería-

**…**

Sasuke observo, el edificio de apartamentos donde vivía actualmente Hinata, pero había retrocedido y decidido posponer la platica que tendría con ella, he ir a tomar un café. Subió a su automóvil. Normalmente el no guardaba recuerdos, pero nunca olvidaría el porque de su noviazgo con Hinata.

"_Itachi era verdaderamente un fastidioso perfeccionista, lo obligaba a despertarse temprano, no le daba ni un maldito respiro, después de la muerte de su padres, el hijo mayor; Itachi Uchiha se encargo de todo, la corporación y de otros negocios. Itachi arrojo a Sasuke a un mundo de negocios desde temprana edad, dando a conocer que su pequeño hermano era un verdadero genio. Perfecto en los deportes y en los estudios. El único problema era que se había vuelto solitario y un tanto rebelde, para aplacar tremendas barbaridades de su hermano pequeño, opto que ya era momento de que estudiara en una escuela real y no a la que ya estaba acostumbrado que era una escuela en casa._

_Sasuke en cambio se volvía mas y mas rebelde, Itachi en cambio ya le había advertido que si continuaba con su actitud lo enviaría a estudiar al Italia. Ante la situación Sasuke trazo un plan simple, si el tenia una razón para no irse lo mas seguro es que su actitud no tendría que cambiar. _

_Últimamente Sasuke llegaba tarde a casa, le mentía a Itachi, ya no recordaba exactamente que le había dicho, había empezado con que se quedaría en la biblioteca y nada mas. Aunque no exactamente se quedaba leyendo libros, en las primeras semanas en su nueva escuela, se peleaba con algunas pandillas y su fuerte orgullo le decía, no le reclamaba que no se dejara. Pero en una de las tantas tardes de peleas sin sentido, uno de esos malditos lo habían golpeado con un tubo. Su cuerpo quedo tendido en uno de los corredores de la escuela._

_Cuando despertó se dio cuenta que ya no estaba en el corredor, se trato de incorporar pero el metálico sabor de la sangre en su boca lo hizo escupir, al instante una joven de tez pálida se acercaba con un bote de agua. Sasuke ka observo con desprecio, causando que la joven se intimidara, con el bote aun en sus blancas manos lo poso en el suelo y lo rodó hacia el chico, quien rodó los ojos ante tan infantil actuación._

_-¿Quién eres?- interrogo el chico con cara de pocos amigos_

_-H-hinata Hyuga- la joven hizo una reverencia- D-discúlpeme por fa-favor, l-lo vi. en el suelo y-y lo traje a-aquí-_

_-No tartamudees- ordeno el joven con desgano_

_-Gomenasai-_

_Después de un tiempo aquello se había vuelto una clase de amistad, una rara amistad, ambos eran callados, pero por algunas razón Sasuke Eligio a Hinata como su perfecto boleto de salida. Lo primero era que Itachi odiaba a los a Hyuga con todo su ser, teniendo a Hinata lo mas seguro es que se molestaría, si hacia a Hinata su novia, Itachi le ordenaría que terminara con ella. Y en esa parte era donde su plan tomaba forma, jugaría con su hermano mayor._

_-Terminare con Hinata, pero tú ya no me enviaras a Italia- esa frase era lo único que necesitaba._

**…**

_Los meses habían pasado, y de repente los tres años en secundaria se habían acabado, Sasuke se había acostumbrado a Hinata y su torpeza, le costaba admitirlo pero Hinata se había vuelto alguien en su vida. Salían como novio y novia haciendo lucir el papel, sabia de antemano que Hinata le quería, y el también tenia sentimientos por ella. Una noche se miro al espejo y se dio cuenta que lo que menos quería perder ahora era a Hinata se había vuelto necesaria, ella era la única que lo entendía, no lo juzgaba, no estaba con el por ser guapo y tampoco estaba con el por su apellido._

_-Te iras a Italia- la voz de su hermano esa noche sonaba con dicha al decir esa frase - Tu vuelo es en tres días-_

_-No iré- con neutralidad el menor se negó_

_-No te estaba preguntando- contesto Itachi mientras se llevaba la copa de vino a su labios -Sabes me encanto tu estupido plan, pobre Hinata, utilizándola por tres años para no irte a otro país, de veras que haces gala de tu nombre-_

_-….- Sasuke no contesto solo observo a su hermano_

_-Pero, al final tu estupidez tiene un limite, terminas con la Hyuga o yo le contare como un hermano consternado lo que mi pequeño ototo hacia a sus espaldas, tomaras el avión y te irás, ¿Entendido?-_

_-¿Por qué ahora?- pregunto Sasuke mientras apartaba los cubiertos_

_-Le tomaste cierto cariño- Itachi sonrío de lo mas divertido- Seria mas divertido ver como se acaba lo que sientes por ella, te daré una hoja para que sepas que le dirás-_

"_-Nunca te olvidaría- Sasuke apretó la mano de su sonrojada novia, ante cada palabra se sentía un maldito_

_Después de todo en pocas horas su vuelo saldría hacia Italia, Itachi miraba desde una esquina la escena, mientras dentro de el se regocijaba._

_-Yo c-confio en Sasuke-kun- Hinata sonrío mientras abrazaba por ultima vez a su novio, Su tartamudeo era casi inexistente, pasaban semanas en el que el de manera dura le trataba d enseñara a dejar su tartamudeo atrás. _

_-Te llamare- Sasuke miro los ojos de Hinata, no olvidaría esa mirada, sus ojos casi blancos de un cierto color lavanda, tan distintos a los suyos negros y viles._

_Observo el teléfono, tenia que hacerlo, no podía dudar, ya no podría, quería aclarar las cosas pero ya no podría, en un principio su plan era utilizar a Hinata, pero las cosas nunca salen con uno quiere, en segundos pagaría su estupidez, como bien le había advertido Itachi,_

_-Esto no funcionara Hyuga- su voz sonaba hastiada, la mejor voz fingida que puedo encontrar _

_-¿A que te refieres Sasuke-kun?- se la estaba imaginando, su rostro, el rostro que muchas veces, acaricio y beso. _

_-Terminamos- y luego solo el sonido de la llamada colgada."_

El sonido de una taza cayendo al suelo lo despertó de golpe, miro a los lados con disimulo y se dio cuenta de que muchas personas lo miraban y murmuraban cosas como: "No es Sasuke Uchiha", soltó un bufido de molestia. Había regresado Al país unas semanas atrás, se encontró con la noticia de que Itachi ahora enseñaba literatura, al principio no entendía el ¿Por qué? De la decisión de su hermano pero tenia que descubrirlo. Se levanto de la silla de donde estaba pago el café y la taza que segundos atrás había roto. Tomo su chaqueta y salio del lugar y como todo gran Uchiha no se dio cuenta que alguien venia hacia el como un bólido sin decir que venia molesto.

-Fíjate por donde vas- dijo Sasuke fastidiado, al ver a un joven de cabello rojo y otro que venia unos cinco pasos mas atrás quien venia como gritando al momento lo reconoció -¿Sasori?-

-Me cago en la vida…..- murmuro Sasori deteniéndose de golpe lo que provoco que Deidara chocara contra su espalda- Sasuke-

Un silencio incomodo abordo la escena, Deidara en cambio estaba confundido y cansado, llevaba un largo rato detrás de Sasori. Al principio después de que Sasori vio a Itachi con Hinata por un momento pensó que les gritaría, pero en cambio cerro la cortina de la ventana que llevaba al balcón, Sasori tomo las llaves de su hogar y salio del lugar, Deidara lo observo con sorpresa y salio detrás de su maestro. Ahora era el momento justo en que estaba confundido, ¿Quién era el muchacho frente a ellos?. ¿Por qué los miraba con desprecio?, y ¿Por qué se parecía tanto a Itachi?. De repente recordó al joven que estaba en la entrada del edifico de Hinata …..Era el mismo.

Deidara había escuchado una vez la historia de Sasori y Sasuke, la había escuchado de la misma boca de su maestro….. Ebrio claro esta, le había contado que una vez Itachi le presento a su hermano menor, como Sasori en aquellos días era mas alto que Sasuke se agacho para darle la mano, pero como no falta un malintencionado, Itachi empujo a Sasori, que en total Sasuke y Sasori se dieron un beso de dos segundo y medios. El resultado fue que los dos se odiaban a muerte, aunque había otras razones de odio por parte de Sasuke y al igual que de Sasori, en fin se odiaban, pero se odiaban con ganas.

-¿Sasori?- Deidara se aclaró la garganta- ¿A dónde vamos?-

-Ah..claro- Sasori ignoro a Sasuke y siguió su camino- Sigamos-

-Yo soy su hermano- declaro Sasuke con una voz fría y neutra

-Ya lo se…- Sasori se volteo levemente- No es algo que me importe en realidad- y continuo caminando

Deidara miro levemente hacia atrás y observo a Sasuke sonreír de manera socarrona, ahora se preguntaba ¿Serán tan masoquistas esos dos?, poco importaba ahora debía seguir a su obstinado maestro que había empezado a caminar mas rápido que nunca.

…..

Itachi caminaba por las calles sin un rumbo a donde ir, llegando aun parque se sentó en una banca, llevo el puño de su mano derecha para sostener su quijada, sonrío de manera psicópata mientras su mirada se oscurecía

-Me estoy divirtiendo de lo lindo- meno la cabeza de lado a lado- Bola de inconscientes, aun les falta mucho para que este juego llegue a su final-

Arrugo el entrecejo, debía pensar algo para que el juego se pusiera mas divertido aun, quería algo todo aquello era una morbo de muy mal gusto. Cerro los ojos y apego su espalda con el respaldar de la banca, tenia un poco de sueño, saco un periódico de su maletín y comenzó a hojearlo

-¡Sasori!- Itachi alzo una ceja, entrecerró la mirada y observo que en el otro lado del parque, Sasori caminaba molesto y detrás Deidara trataba de hacerlo parar-Tranquilízate y para, no estas así por el beso de Itachi….-Itachi abrió levemente los ojos ¿Yo? Se cuestiono mentalmente-…y Hinata-

Itachi sintió las mejillas sonrosar y hasta avergonzado, bajo de golpe el periódico se sintió tentado a gritar que jamás en su vida besaría a Hinata aunque su vida dependiera de eso; pero antes de hacerlo se dio cuenta que había encontrada la manera de que su pequeño juego tuviera mucha pero mucha diversión. Se levanto de donde estaba, inconscientemente paso la lengua por sus finos y masculinos labios.

-Caquis….- susurro-… los odio-

Continuara…..

* * *

**AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

**Bjork  
**

**AkasuLoveCristina**

**Bjork**

**Mazii-chan**

**FannyLu**

**ClanHyuugaUchiha**

**Luz Estrella**

**I say love You**

**AmayaOkami**

**DarkGirlPianist**

**Layill**

**Hinataxd**

**NaraSayuri**

**Raquenel**

**Hamc100 (My Lord), ****(Plstic Blue x3)  
**

**Baunyoko**

**Ayu-chan**

**LittleMosterStick**

**Astral Aurea**

**Isiiiwhis**

**Luna-Yang1994**

**Rox Madara **

**Sasukistar**

**Yukime Hiwatari**

**Naoko Ichigo.**

**CaraDeMimo(Me encanto tu nickname)**

**y tambien gracias a los que no me dejan comentario pero si se toman la molestia d eleer mi historia Grazie**


	12. Gēmu ga warui, warui koto wa ushinau kot

**Disclamer: **_los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen_

**Pareja: **_Sasohina_

**Categoria: **_Drama__ y Romance_

**Fecha: **_11/9/10_

**Capitulo: **_12_

**

* * *

**

_**Gēmu ga warui, warui koto wa ushinau koto wa nai**_

_**(**_jugar no es malo, lo malo es perder_**)  
**_

-Regreso a Italia- Sasuke limpio sus labios con elegancia y observo a su hermano mayor

-Vaya- menciono con sorna el mayor sin mirarle- ¿Y a que se debe tu cambio?-

-Cosas- se limito a contestar el joven

-Y esas cosas serán … ¿Hinata-san?- Itachi alzo una ceja mientras ojeaba el periódico

-¿"San"?, usando ese sufijo suenas como un completo bastardo- Sasuke lanzo el primer insulto

-Si pero; al menos yo soy un bastardo- hizo una pausa para dirigirle un leve mirada a su hermano- No como tu querido hermano, tu eres un bastardo cobarde-

-No planeo quedarme a escuchar tus tonterías- Sasuke poso los cubiertos encima del plato en señal de haber terminado

-Y ahí estas o ¿no? Tu muestra de valentía- Itachi lo miro directamente a los ojos

-Y a ti te viene valiendo son mis problemas- Sasuke se levanto con furia haciendo que la silla en la que estaba sentado se cayera hacia atrás

-¿Tanto la quieres? ¡Responde!- en cuestión de segundos Itachi estaba frente a su hermano con la voz levemente alzado y el ceño fruncido- ¿Qué tanto quieres a Hinata-san?-

-¡Como podría quererla!- Sasuke empuño las manos había perdido por completo los estribos - Dime como podría quererla si ni si quiera me quiero a mi mismo-

-Claro y esa es tu excusa, eres tan patético me pregunto de verdad ¿Eres un Uchiha?-

-¿Y tu eres mi hermano? Porque la verdad pareces mas nuestro padre- Sasuke sintió el puño de su hermano mayor estrellarse contra su mejilla, paso sus pálidos dedos por sus labios y toco el hilo de sangre que escapaba por sus labios

-No tienes ningún derecho para hablar de nuestro padre, eres la peor basura que he tenido la miseria de ver- Itachi sonrío y limpio sus manos mientras se volteaba y caminaba fuera del lugar- Que tengas un buen viaje espero volver a verte cuando seas un hombre de verdad, y por lo menos dejes de pensar como un niño-

-Idiota- murmuro Sasuke mientras lanzaba la ultimo marco, con la ultima foto de la familia Uchiha a la basura - Somos tan cínicos-

**…**

Itachi maldijo por tercer vez, estaba realmente molesto y fastidiado pero al fin y al cabo tranquilo su hermano regresaría a Italia, aunque significaba un jugador menos en su juego tenia que apañárselas como fuera y por los momentos tenia un carta que debía jugar. Sentándose en su silla frente al escritorio lleno de libros suspiro desganado

-Itachi-kun- una voz femenina llamo y el alzo la vista

-Kurenai-san, buenos días- sonrío con de manera seductora haciendo que la mujer se sonrojara levemente- Luce radiante esta mañana-

-Gracias- dijo ella mientras le entregaba algunos registros de la biblioteca- Itachi-kun de casualidad ¿Ya eligió al fotógrafo?-

-Si, podemos contar con que el mejor fotógrafo del lugar vendrá-

-No puede ser, ¿en verdad? Consiguió a…-

-Akasuna no Sasori, si, es un conocido mío- Itachi sonrío de manera maligna pero nadie lo noto- Somos como hermanos-

-Ah, pero quería decirle se perdió el registro de la zona-b- anuncio la joven- Si mal no recuerdo ese fue el lugar que estuvo preparando con Hinata-chan, no hay seguridad pero ella quizás guarde la fotocopia de los registros, aunque me parece raro que una alumna se quedara con papeles de suma importancia ¿No crees Itachi-kun?-

-Bastante raro, pero bueno- Itachi sonrío con dulzura fingida- La joven es una gran alumna-

-Si pero muy tímida- la joven poso un dedo en su barbilla- Aunque es bastante linda-

-No me parece una charla adecuada- murmuro Itachi mientras comenzaba a ojear los folletos- Profesores hablando de sus alumnos de esa manera, las cosas se podrían tornar raras-

-Tienes razón- la joven soltó una risilla de pura vergüenza- Me voy aun debo ir a entregar algunos documentos-

-Llama a Hinata Hyuga, pero no le menciones que yo te lo pido ¿de acuerdo?-

-Claro-

**…..**

Sasori acomodo su cabeza en el respaldar del sofá, últimamente sus trabajos eran tan insignificantes, no le gustaba para nada, como iba a desperdiciar su talento en cosas tan patéticas. Sin decir que ahora no era en la cerveza que hundía sus esperanzas ahora bebía, estupefacciones mas fuertes. Deidara le había dicho que lo mejor seria un borrón y cuenta nueva, que se pintara el cabello en un seductor rubio y que usara lentes de contacto de color café o negro, el resultado de tan estupida idea fue que Sasori lo echara de la casa a insultos y amenazas a muerte. Para su suerte tenia un nuevo trabajo, le tomaría fotografías a una biblioteca para un articulo importante en alguna revista de renombre, eso era perfecto necesitaba que su nombre se volviera a llenar de orgullo y por eso había aceptado.

-Sasori~ ¡Por Zeus deja de ignorarme!- chillo Deidara

-Te ignorare todo lo que yo quiera- anuncio Sasori mientras de un trago se bebía el poco de vodka que quedaba en su vaso

-Deberías dejar de beber eso- dijo Deidara mientras señalaba una botella- Mañana tienes un trabajo iras con resaca-

-Es la primera vez que oigo que dices algo razonable-

-Además… como podría vender un hígado enfermo de tanto alcohol-

-Imbecil-

-Tu sabes que me entiendes, bebes eso desde lo de Hinata….-

-Ni digas su nombre- Sasori entrecerró la mirada mientras observaba su vaso vacío- Esa bruja traicionera-

-No entiendo tu molestia, te recuerdo tu y ella no tenia nada ni siquiera una amistad-

-Y eso que, ir besarse con el asqueroso de Itachi- Sasori puso el vaso en la mesa- No lo comprendo las mujeres son así de ciegas-

-¡Eso y mas!- aseguro Deidara mientras su único ojo visible se cerraba de felicidad mientras mostraba una enorme sonrisa.

-A veces me pregunto- Deidara se acerco a Sasori, como si este dictara el Apocalipsis- Cuanto cerebro cargas ahí-

Deidara hizo un puchero, mientras se cubría con sus manos su cabeza, en el fondo le entendía, le entendía por completo pero aunque se sintiera culpable el que podía hacer. Sasori no era exactamente el sueño de muchacho, no era un príncipe, quizás el rey despiadado mata viejitas pero el príncipe encantador, que tenia labia y una sonrisa encantadora. Y ahora que lo pensaba nunca había visto a Sasori sonreír, pero sonreír realmente todas las sonrisas de ese tipo eran fingidas y sarcásticas. A quien engañaban Sasori era un hombre terco, pedante, odioso y orgulloso, no tenia una gota de amable y menos de humilde el era un jodido demonio, si un demonio de la noche.

-¿Por qué odias tanto a Hinata?..- Deidara miro con imploro a su maestro

-Todo lo contrario- se abstuvo de responder Sasori

**_…_**

-¿Tuvisteis problemas al entrar? ¡Ey! ¡Hinata-chan!- Hinata dio un salto al oír el grito de Kurenai

-L-lo siento, hace mucho que no venia a la biblioteca de la universidad, pero no tuve problemas al entrar-

-¡Hay! Hinata-chan- la joven se sobo la sienes con las manos y sonrío de manera maternal- Eres todo un caso-

Hinata rió con complicidad- Es algo que viene conmigo- aseguro debía admitirlo se sentía tan bien estar con una joven tan dulce y elegante como aquella mujer la hacía olvidar sus problemas, aunque realmente no quería aceptar acercarse a ese lugar; lo que menos quería era encontrarse con Itachi Uchiha, después del incidente todo era muy raro, si quien podría seguir con su vida normal después de que un simpático psicópata te besa por accidente y te deja inconsciente en el suelo con el horno encendido.

-Buenos días- Hinata paro en seco y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y temor- Soy el fotógrafo Akasuna no Sasori-

-¡Buenos días!- mas atrás una voz que reconocía como la de Deidara se oyó tan escandalosa como siempre

-Deidara no grites estas es una biblioteca- siseo Sasori mirándolo fijamente

-Te enojas por nada-

-Buenos días a los dos- la figura de la mujer que acompañaba a Hinata se poso frente a ellos- Soy Kurenai Yuhi, la responsable de este lugar, es un gusto conocer a un fotógrafo de renombre-

-El gusto es nuestro- Sasori paso la vista por sobre los hombros de Kurenai y observo a Hinata, frunció el ceño era a la persona que menos deseaba ver - Veo que tiene ¿Ayudantes?-

-¡Ah! Se refiere a Hinata-chan- la mujer se dio vuelta y miro a Hinata que parecía hundirse en pensamientos pesimistas mientras un aura de depresión se posaba en su cuerpo- ¿Hinata-chan estas bien?-

-H-hai, lo siento- corriendo se poso a lado de la mujer temiendo que aquel hombre que la miraba con rencor la matara

-Hinata-chan me ayudara con los registro de la zona-b- canturreo la mujer con una sonrisa

-Y será apta- musito Sasori que miraba a Hinata con desprecio y ella claramente se dio cuenta

-L-lo soy, téngalo por seguro- Hinata hablo con rudeza y calma a la vez no perdería la calma pero tampoco seria débil - Encargase de sus asuntos y yo h-hare los míos-

-Altanera-san- se mofo Sasori

-Tan temprano y estas peleando- una voz seria pero a la vez burlona se acerco por los pasillos- Hinata-san no creería eso de usted-

-Uchiha-san- Hinata por poco se desmaya al ver a su sensei con su característica sonrisa fingida

Sasori insulto mentalmente al presente aunque quería hacerlo a todo volumen, quería gritarle que era un jodido pederasta, incordio y que esperaba que se quemara en el infierno y que miles de demonios le clavaran sus tridentes en el cu….

-Sasori-kun, no me oyes acaso- Itachi se acerco al hombre que sonreía de manera siniestra mientras miles y miles de imágenes haciendo sufrir a Itachi pasaban por su mente- Sasori-kun, acaso te he hecho algo para que imagines tremendas cosas en mi contra-

Los presentes guardaron silencio, Hinata se estremeció y tembló levemente, "Acaso el lee mentes" fue lo primero que se le paso por la mente a Sasori que lo miro con desprecio y odio.

-Como crees que leo mentes- rió Itachi mientras le palmeaba el hombro- Es que tenemos una conexión muy fuerte-

-Muy bien- Kurenai se aclaro la garganta aquello parecía una campo de guerra- Somos cinco personas, así que si tomamos en serio el trabajo esto será pan comido ¿No creen?-

-Esplendido, Kurenai puedes ir por los documentos, creo que se me han olvidado en mi oficina- Itachi señalo el pasillo- Ve con el mocoso y no dudes en hacerlo callar si se pone gamberro-

-Estupido- murmuro Deidara con los brazos cruzados

-No te enojes Deidara-san, el no lo dice en plan de ofensa- la mujer sonrío y comenzó a caminar junto a Deidara dejando solos a Hinata y a los otros dos hombres

-Bueno, actuemos como profesionales- Itachi hablo pero fue interrumpido por Sasori

-Yo soy un profesional, tu un estafador y aquella de haya una traidora- Sasori dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la zona-b

-Pero que infantil ¿No crees? ¿Hinata-san?- Itachi sonrío -Me he quedado solo por ser guapo-

**…..**

Hinata leyó las instrucciones que le había dejado Kurenai, era sencillo solo debía buscar los libros del antiguo registro para ponerlos en las vitrinas. Si se ponía hacer todo y se concentraba e ignoraba las "sutiles" palabras de Sasori todo írrita bien.

-¿Traidora?- Hinata se pregunto a que se referiría con eso, seria que guardaba algún rencor por lo del hospital, pero que infantil, un completo infantil como había dicho Itachi-san, aunque lo mejor era también alejarse lo mejor posible de Itachi, el rey de la noche.

-Ese es el estante- Hinata jalo una pequeña escalera subiendo en ella se estiro lo mas que pudo- Lo tengo….- como estaba de puntas la escalera se fue hacia atrás por la mente de Hinata se cruzo la imagen de su torpe caída, sin siquiera imaginar lo que pasaría dio un grito ahogado

-Cuidado..-

Su brazo enroscado en la cintura de la chica que temblaba levemente, su otro brazo en la nuca de ella. Como había olvidado esa sensación, la dulce y mágica sensación de que un cuerpo cupiera perfectamente en tus brazos, sentir su sedoso cabello deslizarse y acomodarse entre tus dedos, la suavidad de su piel, sentir sus acelerados latidos chocando contra tu pecho, sus alientos chocar al igual que sus miradas pero sobre todo sentir su calidez mezclándose creando una sola.

-Desde esa vez quien mas a tocado tus labios-

Continuara…

* * *

**AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

**Bjork  
**

**AkasuLoveCristina**

**Bjork**

**Mazii-chan**

**FannyLu**

**ClanHyuugaUchiha**

**Luz Estrella**

**I say love You**

**AmayaOkami**

**DarkGirlPianist**

**Layill**

**Hinataxd**

**NaraSayuri**

**Raquenel**

**Hamc100 (My Lord), ****(Plstic Blue x3)  
**

**Baunyoko**

**Ayu-chan**

**LittleMosterStick**

**Astral Aurea**

**Isiiiwhis**

**Luna-Yang1994**

**Rox Madara **

**Sasukistar**

**Yukime Hiwatari**

**Naoko Ichigo.**

**CaraDeMimo**

**Disculpen la tardanza, pero es que la maldad de Itachi se me va de las manos el muy jodido se escapa de la casa para matar viejitas y comerse los gatos de los vecinos (Risas) en serio una disculpa gracias por leer sigan leyendo.  
**


	13. Josei

**Disclamer: **_los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen_

**Pareja: **_Sasohina_

**Categoria: **_Drama__ y Romance_

**Fecha: **_9/10/10_

**Capitulo: **_13_

* * *

**Josei**

**(Mujer)  
**

Sasori experimento por primera vez lo que era estar confundido por una mujer, la sensación no le gustaba nada. Tenerla entrelazada en sus brazo esa justa sensación le gustaba, pero darse cuenta de los pensamientos que tenia no lo tenían nada alegre; Hinata era la única mujer de todas con las que estuvo que hacia que su corazón aumentara su ritmo cardiaco, le hacia pensar el hecho de que el era un hombre y ella una mujer, ¡Por Dios! Para algo era la creación de Adán y Eva, pero en esos momentos nada estaba bien.

Quien diría que aquél cuerpo que no irradia un pizca de atractivo sexual podría ser tan adictivo, y es que la verdad Hinata era algo simple en eso del acto de la seducción, pero siendo sinceros cuando la utilizaría. Aunque su cuerpo estaba bien proporcionado, piel nacarada, rasgos finos como los de cualquier dama, manos finas y pequeñas, cabello largo y recto, ojos alargados y de un extraño color, era una suerte el que esta chica pasara desapercibida porque a pesar de no tener la imagen mas fabulosa tenia un alma intacta, y otros factores que la hacían la mujer que era. Torpe y simple, tímida y algo tartamuda, amable y crédula pero esos factores la hacían ver como una mujer fabulosa a los ojos del buen mirador.

-Suéltame- su voz también era suave- Sasori suéltame-

Al demonio los respetos, ese tipo no se los merecía por eso seria fuerte y de ser necesario sacaría a relucir su pequeño ego Hyuga. En cambio Sasori que se había perdido en sus sueños se sorprendió al oír la voz de ella tan firme y suave a la vez.

-Una mujer amable agradecería- Sasori apoyo sus manos a cada lado de los hombro de la joven para levantarse de un envión en cambio ella ni siquiera le dirigía la mirada- Pero que chiquilla mas deseducada-

-Creo que esos son mi problemas Akasuna- "san"- Hinata se sentó en el suelo aunque no podía ocultar el sonrojo infantil en su rostro.

Sasori arrugo el entrecejo y soltó una maldición mientras tapaba su rostro con su mano derecha y le daba la espalda a Hinata, al igual que ella, el escondía un sonrojo mas leve que el de la joven.

-Traidora y niña tonta en tiempos de niña mala- Sasori levanto los hombros en manera de burla- Olvido algo me parece ¿Qué no?-

Hinata se levanto del suelo y paso a lado de el sin decir nada, Sasori se molesto mucho mas y tomadola por el brazo la jalo de hasta hacerla chocar de espaldas con el estante de libros, se miraron directamente a los ojos, Hinata no pudo sostener la mirada era demasiado para ella, esos ojos tan profundo parecían ahogarla en lo mas recóndito.

-¿Acaso no piensas llamar a tu novio?- Sasori se inclino levemente para poder susurrarle las palabras al oído- Siento tu cuerpo temblar y contraerse de temor ¿Acaso tiene miedo?-

-N-no- Hinata mantenía la vista el algún punto perdido

-¿Me crees un sicótico?- Hinata negó y trato de escapar pero el en cambio la apretó con mucha fuerza, lo más seguro es que los brazos le quedarían marcados

-Yo no tengo interés en alguien como tu- Hinata sonó bastante segura en sus palabras aunque con un eje de tristeza y decepción- Si tengo miedo y pensara de ti que eres un sicótico ¿No debería importarte?-

-No me importa- aseguro de lo mas tranquilo el joven

-Tus acciones demuestran lo contrario- dijo ella mirando el agarre forzado en sus brazos

-No te hagas la lista conmigo, tanto tiempo con el inútil de Itachi- Sasori sonrió y metió su rostro en el cuello de la joven que se estremeció ante el contacto- No me hagas esto, en serio puede ser tan tonta-

-No se a que se refiere- Hinata movió la cabeza a todos lados para que el se separara- Suélteme-

-Hacer que te desee hasta el cansancio, tu cuerpo sudando bajo el mió y tu voz pidiéndome mas- Sasori lamió el leve escote de la chica, sonrió y beso su barbilla- ¿Acaso tu no las has sentido? ¿El sucio deseo carnal?-

-No y no deseo quererlo- Hinata se movía pero era parada con fuerza por el hombre-Algo carnal y momentáneo ¿Por qué lo querría? Es algo malo y sin amor-

-¿Amor?- Sasori se burlo con fuerza y golpeo su pecho soltando a al joven por un segundo de su brazo- ¿Amor? No me hagas reír ¿De que te sirve ese sentimiento tan bobo?-

-Quizás por que no lo has sentido ¿Qué puedes saber tu?-

-Hablas de un amor de telenovela- Sasori se dio media vuelta- Esos amores no existe afróntalo-

-¿A-afrontarlo …?-

…..

Las horas había pasado y una fuerte tensión crecía entre Hinata y Sasori, no se miraban ni se dirigían la palabra, cosa extraña en la joven que si bien era bastante amable pero por alguna razón con Sasori se olvidaba que tal virtud existía, y no era por decir mentiras pero Hinata lo había mandado a pelar rábano en distintas maneras. Kurenai le había reprehendido de manera dura y le había dicho que si seguía con ese modo seria mejor que se fuera cosa que hizo que Sasori se riera de manera socarrona.

-Lo siento Kurenai-san, pero me voy- Hinata se disculpo con vehemencia y se dirigió a la salida pero en el camino fue parada por Itachi que con una sonrisa

-Hinata-san ¿Te llevare?-

Hinata negó y siguió su camino, pero la voz de Sasori la hizo parar con un comentario, quien se mantenía de espaldas y con la cámara en sus manos revisando las fotos recién tomadas

-Ya ves es lo que te dije haya atrás, tu solo escapas y no afrontas las cosas-

-¡¿Haya atrás?- menciono sorprendido Deidara

-Con que ¿Haya atrás?- susurro Itachi con una sonrisa pero con un claro tono de molestia

-Estos jóvenes- canturreo Kurenai con la mejillas sonrosadas

-Akasuna-san, son mis asuntos-

Hinata siguió su camino tratando de despejar su mente, las ideas volaban, sentía el corazón palpitarle y chocarle con las costillas. Sasori quien diría que ese tipo serio y sarcástico podía llevarla al mundo de la locura, hacer que sus piernas temblaran y que le hiciera desear tener una pizca de coquetería, y el valor para lanzársele y gritarle que quizás muy dentro de ella si es amor y no odio, que ya no estaba confunda, no era un capricho era mas que eso; algo mas grande algo distinto.

Pero eso no podía existir, la noche anterior recibió una carta donde le explicaban el porque de las fotos de los tónicos de cabello, ¡Mentiras! Puras y sucias mentiras, muchas cosas pasaron por su mente, pero lo que mas le dolía era saber la verdad de Sasori, la hacia sentir desdichada y mas sola que nunca por eso no deseaba verle jamás.

-Patética- murmuro Sasori- Eres podridamente pate…-

Un golpe hizo callar a Sasori. Su rapidez y fuerza era únicas, pero jamás en su vida ni de niños, jamás, Itachi jamás tocó su rostro para darle un golpe y menos para defender a alguien, la boca de Hinata se había levemente pero alcanzo a tapársela con la boca, Deidara gruño molesto y Kurenai miro todo de manera acusadora

-T e crees mucho tratando a una mujer de esa manera- no defendía a Hinata pero si lo que su madre le enseño cuando aun estaba viva- Un hombre que solo sabe decir tontería de una dama no merece pisar este mundo-

-¡Cállate!- Sasori le miro mordazmente y estirando su pierna le golpeo justo en el estomago- ¡Que sabes tu perro!-

-No tienes idea de cuanto-

los golpes comenzaron a desplegarse, los insultos también, Hinata sintió temor, tenia miedo que Itachi dañara a Sasori por eso fue que no muy decidida se lanzo en medio de ellos pero no contaba con que Itacha alzara una mano y la golpeara justo en la mejilla causándole un rasguño del cual comenzó a brotar la sangre finamente, Deidara quien había permanecido en silencio socorro a Hinata, Kurenai chasqueó los dedos, pero Sasori ni Itachi pararon muy molesta fue por unas enciclopedias y se las lanzo a cada uno haciéndolos parar.

-¡Que no ven lo que hicieron!- Kurenai grito encolerizada y señalo a la chica que permanecía sentada en el suelo mientras Deidara le secaba la sangre con los dedos- ¡Par de imbeciles!-

-H-hinata- murmuro Sasori sorprendió pero molesto a la vez

-Hyuga-san- Itachi corrió hacia Hinata y trató de curarla pero Deiidara le manoteo la mano

-¡Tonto! ¡Tu le causante esto!- grito de manera acusadora el chico

-¿Eh?- Itachi observo a Kurenai y ella asintió

-Lo siento- murmuro de manera monótona y falsa- Un accidente-

-Lo se, esta bien- murmuro Hinata mientras se levantaba ayudada por Deidara, Itachi trato de acercarle pero una voz se opuso

-No te permito que te le acerques- Sasori le dedico una mirada vacía y tenebrosa a Itachi- Ella es mía-

-Acaso es una declaración- dijo con sorna Itachi

-Si lo es-

Continuara….

* * *

**AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

**Bjork  
**

**AkasuLoveCristina**

**Bjork**

**Mazii-chan**

**FannyLu**

**ClanHyuugaUchiha**

**Luz Estrella**

**I say love You**

**AmayaOkami**

**DarkGirlPianist**

**Layill**

**Hinataxd**

**NaraSayuri**

**Raquenel**

**Hamc100 (My Lord), ****(Plstic Blue x3)  
**

**Baunyoko**

**Ayu-chan**

**LittleMosterStick**

**Astral Aurea**

**Isiiiwhis**

**Luna-Yang1994**

**Rox Madara **

**Sasukistar**

**Yukime Hiwatari**

**Naoko Ichigo.**

**CaraDeMimo**

**Cuty Ligia-chan.  
**


	14. Watashi nodesu

**Disclamer: **_los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen_

**Pareja: **_Sasohina_

**Categoria: **_Drama__ y Romance_

**Aclaraciones: **_Lo que esta cerrado en comillas "" son recuerdo ok.__  
_

**Fecha: **_23/11/10_

**Capitulo: **_14_

* * *

**Watashi nodesu.**

**(**_Se mía._**)  
**

Hinata que habia, salido disparada del lugar, al igual que Sasori dejando atrás a los demás. Kurenai sin mas ni mas se retiro, aun soltando risillas leves por la situación del los jovenes.

-¿Podemos hablar?- Itachi despego la vista de su teléfono celular y observo a Deidara, el cual mantenía su vista fija en el.

-Ya lo estamos haciendo-

-¡Sabes!…. a lo que me refiero-

-Vayamos a..¿Tomar un café?-Itachi sonrió con galantería a pesar de que a la persona que invitaba era un hombre, sin mencionar, uno que detestaba su presencia en el mundo.

Pero de eso se trataba, Itachi Uchiha era todo un manipulador. Conocía cada una de las frases y movimientos para ganar una pelea sin usar los golpes. Había que admitir que tal hombre era como un peón en el juego, pero debajo de esa de esas fachas , estaba escondido la pieza mas importante …..el rey.

Deidara en cambio era un alma revoltosa y no tenia prejuicio para nada, actuaba según el pensaba, rara vez hacia caso a las reglas, pero porque el creaba sus propias leyes. Habían ciertos puntos que el joven Deidara debía tomar en cuanta al hablar con Itachi, ya había hablado con el una vez, pero había terminado prometiendo algo sin logar entender una sola palabra de la que hablo con tal hábil muchacho.

-Itachi, quería decirte que no me entrometeré en los asunto de Sasori uhn´- Deidara hundió la vista en la taza de café con leche que a regañadientes acepto de itachi

-Tu hiciste una promesa;- y haciendo una leve pausa para beber de aquél amargo liquido Itachi continuo- además es de hombres cumplirlas al pie de la letra-

-¡Jamás acepte! Tu me confundiste-

-Y de quien es la culpa pequeño, por su propia boca muere el pez- Itachi sonrió en sorna ganándose una maldición del joven

-No comprendo.. ¿Por qué mierdas haces esto, estupido?- Deidara pateo la mesa haciendo que se tambaleara

-Diversión..- Itachi hecho la cabeza hacia atrás, era del asco, lo tenia hasta la coronilla con esa pregunta

-¿Diversión?- el joven se removió en la silla- ¿¡Diversión! No me jodas Itachi, esta mierda es divertida-

-Lo es-

Deidara frunció el ceño levantándose de golpe y amenazando con lanzarle el café con leche encima, pero solo recibió que Itachi lo mirase de mal modo y le ordenara que tomara asiento nuevamente. Nunca se había llevado bien aquel hombre de ojos negros, cuando lo conoció el tipo le había caído gordo. Aun podía recordar las palabras frías cuando lo conoció.

"_Fue en una exposición de fotos, Sasori caminaba en silencio observando cada una de las fotografías, de vez en cuando perdía dos minutos exactos embelezado en alguna. Deidara que aun era un mocoso, no comprendía muy bien, pero lo disfrutaba, disfrutaba de todo aquello, los colores, todo era magnifico. Había hecho bien en convertirse en el aprendiz de aquel joven de mirada mordaz. _

_-No creí encontrarte aquí Sasori-kun- esa fueron las primeras palabras que oyó de aquel tipo _

_-…..- En cambio Sasori se mantuvo quieto, y pudo ver la mirada de su maestro temblar inesperadamente _

_Aquellos ojos negros se posaron en su frente y lo inspeccionaron de pies a cabeza, se sintió pequeño y asqueado por aquella mirada iracunda, cerrando sus ojos en busca de algo que le hiciese decir algo pero nada, nada de nada salio de su atorada garganta._

_-¿Por esto?- de momento una mano larga y fuerte tomo su mentón y abriendo los ojos llenos de sorpresa, observo que su campo visual abarcaba a Sasori y no al extraño de ojos negro como ónice- ¿Acaso por esto me cambiaste Sasori-kun?-_

_Pero nada, apenas Sasori ladeo la cabeza, pero no parecía tener intenciones de defender o decir algo por aquel acto del extraño, en cambio Deidara no comprendía nada, pero aquella voz lo congelo, y esos ojos, esos ojos lo logaron intimidar._

_-Planeas soltarlo ¿Itachi?- Sasori lo miro con seriedad- No quiero perder mi tiempo, aun debo mostrarle algunas piezas a mi aprendiz- _

_-¿Aprendiz? Este ¿Chiquillo?- Itachi lamió su labio y levantando al jovencillo por debajo de los brazos lo miro con fijeza_

_-Suéltame- Itachi alzo una ceja al oír la voz del niño- ¿Qué? ¡No oyes! ¡Suéltame!-_

_Y poniendo la sonrisa mas grotesca acompañada del mejor cinismo he hipocresía posible , le beso de manera osada y fría la oreja, asiendo sonar aquel vergonzoso acto, las mejillas de Deidara ardían de ira y pura vergüenza._

_-Eres un ¡Homosexual!- anuncio el pequeño colorado y hecho un ovillo de enojo._

_-Sasori-kun este niño nunca me superara- Itachi dirigió una ultima mirada a Deidara y guiñándole un ojo le puso aviso- Y tu no te emociones, que tu existencia no es importante para Sasori-kun ¿comprendes?-" _

-Deidara- Itachi se dedico a observar al joven que estaba frente a el, vaya que había crecido, era todo un adulto pero aun con aquella alma insegura pero arrogante. Lo admitía el chico le causaba curiosidad, que hacia ese mocoso a lado de Sasori, siendo este como era, ¿Qué lo mantenía amarrado lealmente a ese tipo?

-¿Eh?- Deidara despertó de su ensoñación- ¡Itachi! Aléjate de Sasori, a el no le interesas-

-¿Y que?- Itachi bebió nuevamente del café - Quien dijo que sentía algo por Sasori, que no lo sabes, Sasori me da igual-

Deidara entrecerró los ojos, no comprendía nada de nada, se sentía tentado a preguntar, pero no quería parecer un tonto frente a ese tipo.

-Te diré algo- Itachi limpio sus labios con elegancia- No se ni que demonios hago aquí, así que si no te importa me voy-

-¡No!- con desespero Deidara tomo la manga de la chaqueta de Itachi y otorgándole una mirada llena de desesperación, volvió a tomar asiento

-Deidara- su voz sonó cansada- Lo que quieres decir dilo de una vez-

-¿Qué sientes por Sasori?- Deidara se mantuvo serio con la pregunta cuestionándose si esa era la manera correcta de preguntar aquello

-Nada, quizás odio, pero nada mas-

-¿Quizás?- Deidara se inclino sobre el mesón y tomado con rudeza el cuello de la chaqueta de Itachi lo miro fijamente a, y después de tanto tiempo sus ojos azules, igualados con el cielo se toparon con esos ojos negros, se toparon con los ojos de Itachi

-Deidara-

-¿Qué?-

-Estas muy cerca- Itachi sonrió con lujuria- Como de tu edad fue cuando trate de poseer a Sasori-kun por la fuerza-

-¡Basta ya! No dejare que te metas con Sasori ni con Hinata- Deidara alzo el puño y golpeando la mesa, observo a Itachi a los ojos -Me oíste ¡Bastardo!-

_**…**_

Hinata había olvidado por completo lo que era respirar, había quedado de cuclillas en el pasillo de la biblioteca. Acaso era estupido Sasori, decir tremenda mentira en su cara; quería gritar, pero lo mas seguro y que se miraría mas patética que de costumbre.

-Hinata- y ahogando un chillido trato de levantarse y correr

-Déjeme en paz- murmuro mientras apretaba sus manos una con la otra, lo mas seguro es que si seguía terminaría rompiéndoselas

-Por eso, odio a las mujeres- admitió Sasori destilando todo el veneno que traía encima- Esa basura de los sentimientos, son solo una mierda-

-Tu no tienes sentimientos- Hinata murmuro aquello mientras le miraba los pies al tipo

-Al fin dices algo coherente- alzando un dedo y mostrando una sonrisa llena de sorna continuo- No Hinata no tengo sentimientos-

Ella al contrario tembló, si aun le tenia miedo y como no tenerle. Sasori no parecía malo, pero concebía esa mirada, de me importa un bledo la vida. Era atrayente, esa aura que su cuerpo soltaba era tan atrayente, era como el rocío, fresca y dispuesta.

-No lo entiendo-

-Por Dios, niña, lo dijiste tu misma-

-¿Lo de sus sentimientos?- Hinata mostró intriga ante aquellas palabras

-Da~, si a eso mismo niña- Sasori negó con la cabeza- Yo lo sabia, el amor que de ti venia hacia mi, no era mas que un capricho-

-Confusión eso era…-

-¿Confusión?- Sasori soltó una risilla- Porque los humanos siempre siente eso-

-Acaso no eres humano tu también Sasori-san- Hinata odiaba eso, esas palabras tan despectivas

-Lo soy. ¿Me comporto como ustedes?, nunca mas- Sasori se acerco, a Hinata y entres sus manos atrapo las de ella- Eres bella, me gusta tu sonrisa, esas palabras no las recibirás de mi ni en mil años; Pero te puedo asegurar que algo en ti que me intriga, no lo llamare amor solo interés-

-Y usted cree que yo aceptare eso- y por primera vez el pequeño ego de la chica se sintió herido, y de golpe apartando las manos del joven lo vio con fijeza- Soy una mujer, soy Hinata Hyuga, por tanto no acepto esas palabras llenas de ponzoña, llenas de tu ponzoña Akasuna no Sasori-

-Mala idea-

Y entre ese largo y hediondo pasillo, Hinata fue apresada en un beso, un beso que no era carnal pero tampoco de pasión, solo derrochaba, una insana marca de territorio y posición para Sasori. Pero aunque puedo alejarse, mas ella no lo hizo, dejo que esos labio fríos, pero de cavidad tibia la acariciaran en su máximo ser. En aquel momento olvido el odio, la decepción y la tristeza, se concentro en aquella marca, en aquellos labios finos, y seductores. Sasori en cambio que no había vuelto a besar a nadie a demás de Hinata aquella noche de reproche, se sintió en la gloria al sentir de nuevo esos labios. Eran carnosos pero pequeños, no pudo siquiera resistir morderles para robarse una marca de dolor de la chiquilla que temblaba en sus brazos, no de temor si no de una clara y obvia degustación. Y por primera vez Sasori mantuvo un pensamiento morboso hacia la chica, quería poseerla aunque fuera en aquel lugar publico, en ese pasillo largo de y olores raros.

-Se mía- Sasori aspiro el aroma de la chica, mientras volvia a respirar con suavidad

-No- mas ella fue clara con su repuesta y con disimulo se limpia un poco de saliva que tenia en sus labios

-Te obligare-

-Ya no importara-

-Eso lo veremos-

-Son sus palabras contra las mías- y con esas palabras Hinata camino a la salida de aquel largo y hediondo pasillo.

**

* * *

**

**N/A: **_Entre el trabajo y los estudios ,me ha resultado dificl, traerles la continuacion pero no me olvido de esta historia gracias chicas y chicos pongo chicos tambien porque ahi alguien me mando un MP, chaval tranqui aqui nadie pensaria que se te quema la tortilla por leer un fic, lo contrario que bien que te guste. _

**AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

**Bjork  
**

**AkasuLoveCristina**

**Bjork**

**Mazii-chan**

**FannyLu**

**ClanHyuugaUchiha**

**Luz Estrella**

**I say love You**

**AmayaOkami**

**DarkGirlPianist**

**Layill**

**Hinataxd**

**NaraSayuri**

**Raquenel**

**Hamc100 (My Lord), ****(Plstic Blue x3)  
**

**Baunyoko**

**Ayu-chan**

**LittleMosterStick**

**Astral Aurea**

**Isiiiwhis**

**Luna-Yang1994**

**Rox Madara **

**Sasukistar**

**Yukime Hiwatari**

**Naoko Ichigo.**

**CaraDeMimo**

**Cuty Ligia-chan.**

**Nathita.**

**Rocio Uzumaki.**

**Y si me pones en historia favorita tambien gracias ^^.  
**


	15. Ue kara shita made o oshieru

**Disclamer: **_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen_

**Pareja: **_Sasohina_

**Categoria: **_Drama__ y Romance_

**Aclaraciones: **_Lo que esta cerrado en comillas "" son recuerdo ok.__  
_

**Fecha: **_21/12/10_

**Capitulo: **_15_

_

* * *

_

**Watashi wa ue kara shita e o tsutaeru**

_(Te lo cuento de Arriba a Abajo)_**  
**

Itachi restregó sus ojos, a pesar que era de mañana y mas importante faltaba un cuarto de minutos para llegar al trabajo. En cambio permaneció estoico sobre el colchón de su cama observando el blanco techo de su habitación. Nunca ni cuando era un joven adulto había sido impuntual, no, el era serio, dedicado a sus acciones y en pocas palabras una persona aburrida y bastante gris.

-¿Sasori….?- murmuro el nombre sin matices en su voz, sin sentimientos de por medio

Últimamente no podía dormir bien, no tenia pesadillas ni nada, sus sueños de hecho eran como su persona grises y aburridos, ciertamente era una calamidad. De vez en cuando desea despertar en medio de la noche con la respiración agitada y el corazón latiéndole de manera desembocada, pero aquello era solo una clara demostración de su masoquismo ó su descontento con sus sentimientos. Giro el rostro hacia la mesa de noche, junto a la lámpara se encontraba un libro viejo y polvoriento, alargo su brazo y lo tomo entre sus manos y comenzó a ojearlo como la noche pasada.

Era miles y miles de letras sin sentido, a lado de aquellas oraciones, un sinfín de fotografías, dibujillos sin sentido y alguna que otra mancha de comida, era el ejemplo perfecto de la creatividad de un par de muchachillos pre-pubertos. Con sus dedos enmarcaba el rostro de Sasori que permanecía serio y con un deje de tristeza, pero que igual afloraba una sonrisa de sarcasmo cuando se fotografiaba junto a Itachi.

-Engreído, bastardo, inculto- leyó aquello de manera rápida mientras enarcaba su ceja y sonreía con plenitud falsa- Vaya …grandes palabras las de Sasori-kun-

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué hacia todo eso? , diversión, de hecho todo aquello iba mas haya de la diversión, pero igual no tenia sentido alguno, que ganaba. No amaba a Sasori de esa manera de hecho el no guardaba nada por aquel tipo, solo el respeto a su amistad de antaño, tampoco era por Hinata odiaba a los Hyugas y por contexto a la pequeña chiquilla también, por Deidara tampoco, el rubio le importaba tanto como el gallo en la caja de los cereales.

Revolvió su cabello y miro hacia un espejo que reposaba en la pared de su habitación, sonrío torcidamente mientras con su mano quitaba sus largos cabellos de su frente, se miro nuevamente y aquella torcida sonrisa se trasformo en una reverenda carcajada que resóno en cada pasillo de su casa, redirigió su vista al espejo y se vio fijamente sin pestañar ni nada.

-Patético..- esa palabra cuantas veces se las repitió a la gente que permanecía a su alrededor- Patético…- vio su cabello desordenado sus labios marcados en un rictus de tristeza-Patético….- y su gélida mirada temblar al punto de querer soltar lagrimas-Soy un patético…..-

Bajo la vista observando sus manos y el suelo de su habitación que tenia su ropa desparramada por cada rincón a la vista de su cuarto, sonrío con sorna y se miro nuevamente el espejo y señalándose con un dedo, ladeo su cabeza mostrando una mueca de orgullo y haciendo el sonido de un arma junto con un ademán de pistolero sonrío de manera genuina.

-Es solo un espejismo..-

**….**

-¡Sasori!- el estridente aullido de Deidara hizo que Sasori soltara su taza de café- ¡Hice algo malo, muy malo!-

-Calla- farfullo entre dientes el otro chico mientras miraba enojado su café desplegado en el suelo-'¿Qué demonios hiciste a ahora?

-¡No lo puedo decir!- murmuro adolorido Deidara mientras apretaba sus mejillas

-Entonces….- Sasori le dedico una larga y acida mirada al menor que solo paso saliva-No me estés jodiendo para tus tonterías.-

Deidara arrugo el entrecejo y escondió su boca en la larga bufanda que adornaba su cuello, sus manos temblaron al igual que su cuerpo, su boca tembló y maldijo internamente su débil mentalidad.

-Y-yo he Itachi, e-el y yo- no hallaba las palabras para decir o mas bien explicar que, el día anterior se fundió en tragos y a la mañana siguiente se había encontrado durmiendo junto a Itachi, y para joderlo mas estaba sin ropa, tembló de solo pensar que había hecho eso con ese hombre.

-Aja..¿Tu y ese que?- Sasori en cambio había decido por cuenta propia olvidarse de Itachi, eso si quería tener a Hinata a su lado y cuando tuviera a Hinata de regreso el plantaría su vida como debía ser.

-El y yo…..¡Lo hicimos!- anuncio con vehemencia el joven tapando su rostro

-¡¿Qué? ¡Deidara! ¿Cómo se te ocurrió?- prácticamente perdió los estribos frente al chico que no sabia que hacer

-Sasori…- su mirada tembló por la preocupación que tenia todo lo que quería decir estaba atorado en su garganta-..No se si lo hice, no recuerdo nada-

-Ese idiota, lo hizo por joderme- murmuro mientras tomaba sus llaves, agarro la mano a Deidara y lo jalo - Ahora si ese tipo debe saber que no se puede meter con cualquiera-

**…..**

Hinata miro con aburrimiento la copa de helado que estaba frente a ella, de otro lado de la mesa estaba una antigua amiga, la cual sonreía y comía de su pastel llena de alegría.

-Hinata-chan, estas muy rara ¿Todo esta bien?- la joven de ojos castaños señalo a Hinata con el tenedor

-Ha-hai, Tenten estoy bien te lo aseguro- la joven sintió su cuerpo pesado al mentirle a la chica, pero no quería ser una molestia y menos una carga inútil para su amiga

-Me entere de lo que paso, con ¿Tu padre?- guardo silencio mientras Hinata le dedicaba una mirada de tristeza- Lo lamento, pero Neji-

-L-lo lamento, Neji-oniisan se preocupa, p-pero- Hinata bajo la mirada y juguete con sus dedos.

-¡Oii! Es verdad eso del ¿Fotógrafo?- y con falta de tacto la joven soltó la pregunta haciendo que las imágenes del beso con Sasori regresaran a la mente de la Hyuga

-¡T-T-Tenten!- grito alarmada y sonrojada la joven- Y-yo Sasori, el bueno, ¡Ekkkk!-

La castaña soltó una carcajada mientras miraba la reacción tan natural de la pequeña Hyuga.

-¿Así que? Se llama Sasori- Tenten sonrío mientras le guiñaba un ojo- Pues…¡Que nombre tan raro! Hinata-chan-

-I-Itachi-murmuro Hinata mientras miraba un punto fijo

-Si ese es un nombre todavía mas ra….-Hinata jalo a su amiga al suelo mientras le señalaba a Itachi que recién entraba a la cafetería vestido sin su traje formal, de hecho vestido como cualquier hombre de veintitantos años.

-Hinata-murmuro toda apretujada Tenten mientras con la mirada escudriñaba a Itachi- No me digas que ese joven tan bien parecido es Sasori-

-Iie, no es Sasori-kun- la joven mordió su lengua por tratar a Sasori con ese sufijo- E-el es Itachi-san, el hermano mayor de Sasuke-kun-

-¡Jo! Pues Hinata te buscas los mas guapos- afirmo la joven en voz baja

De repente la audaz mirada de Itachi se fijo en la mesa donde estaba escondidas el par de jóvenes, mientras Hinata oraba he imploraba que Itachi no la mirase o descubriese en tal cursi acto de espionaje.

-Ustedes…-murmuro el joven mientras las señalaba-Salgan de ahí ahora- su autoritaria voz hizo que amabas jóvenes salieran un tanto temerosas.

-Itachi-san…-Muerta de miedo y vergüenza Hinata hablo primero-Lo sentimos, nosotras nos vamos-

-No- Itachi tomo asiento he hizo un ademán para que ambas jóvenes se sentaran- Que esperan para sentarse-

-Itachi-san gomene- se disculpo mientras jalaba a Tenten del brazo- Nosotras nos retiramos-

-Espera…..-

Antes de que el joven terminara de hablar, Sasori le había lanzado el contenido de un vaso de agua al rostro, Itachi lo miro atentamente y Sasori lo señalo con su dedo.

-He aguantado tus idioteces Itachi- su voz era plana y sin sentimiento alguno, su concentración estaba en Itachi ni siquiera había notado a Hinata que lo miraba asombrada- Pero no por eso dejare que te metas con mis pertenencias-

-No se de que hablas- Itachi paso sus manos por su rostro y disimuladamente observo a Deidara que se mantenía al margen de la reacción de su maestro- Tus pertenecías, y ¿Esas cuales son?-

-Deidara por ejemplo- explico Sasori sin matices en su rostro- Pero mas importante, la niña es mía- su voz tuvo un cierto cambio de calidez

-¿Qué mi prima es tuya?- y haciendo despliegue de su presencia Neji se acerco a Tenten a la cual tomo de la mano- Akasuna y un Uchiha dos idiotas en un mismo techo todo un espectáculo-

-Neji-oniisan, basta -murmuro Hinata mientras jalaba la manga de su primo he ignoraba la mira un tanto sorprendida de Sasori

-Neji-kun-saludo Itachi con una mueca de desagrado- Dime vienes a firmar los papeles de vuestra empresa ¿Verdad?-

-Eso quiere, pero no le daré el gusto- musito Neji con los brazos cruzado

-Basta ya- Sasori sobo su sien poco le interesaba los problemas de Itachi solo deseaba dejar las cosas en claro- Por tu bien espero que no hallas osado ensuciar a Deidara, un maldito corrompido bastardo como tu no merece si quiera dirigirle la vista a mis pertenencias-

-Ensuciar- Itachi pronuncio aquellas palabras con una burla sincera- Hablas de ensuciar, yo ya te ensucie-

Aquella frase desato el enojo en Sasori pero a antes de que pudiese, asestarle un justo golpe a Itachi por osar decir esas cosas alguien se habían adelantado.

-Hinata- murmuro Itachi al sentir su mejilla calentarse por la reverenda bofetada que Hinata le había propinado

-I-Itachi-san y-yo- Hinata apretó sus puños y miro a Itachi con fijeza- No permitiré que diga eso de Akasuna-san-

-Neji-Tenten jalo la mano de el castaño- Rápido hay que irnos de aquí y llevarnos a Hinata-

Itachi sonrío con enojo y antes de que Neji se acercara a su prima, el mayor de los Uchiha se encontraba apretando la barbilla de la chiquilla que templo de miedo. Sasori que no dijo nada solo observo la escena bastante molesto pero con sus brazos cruzados.

-No sabes cuanto me divertiré, quitándole la reina al rey- Itachi soplo el flequillo de Hinata haciendo que ella cerrara los ojos- De un momento a otro hare jaque mate y tu serás mi premio querida Hinata-san-

Y soltándola de golpe miro por ultima vez a Sasori aquella mirada parecía una de amenaza, Sasori miro a Hinata que parecía híper ventilar por aquellas palabras del joven, se sintió débil pero no importaba que podía hacer Itachi era desafortunadamente mas enfermo que el, maldijo internamente su situación para nada favorable.

-Niña tengo que hablar contigo- Sasori giro sobre sus talones para encarar a Hinata y hablar sobre ciertos puntos

-Seré sincero contigo- pero antes que pudiese hablar Neji ya lo miraba de frente- No quiere que estés cerca de Hinata, por tus problemas Hinata-sama esta embarrada en tus tonterías-

-Por eso mismo debo hablar con ella-

-No hablaras con ella-

-Akasuna -san- Hinata que había estado callada se poso frente a Neji para mirara a Sasori- No se me acerque mas porque la verdad yo ya no puedo verle-

-No sabes lo que dices niña tonta- Sasori desvío la vista

-Si lo es, escuche onegai- sus mejillas se sonrojaron al tocar el brazo de Sasori- Solo lo diré u-una vez, onegai escúchame-

-….-Sasori la miro y alzo su barbilla para observar sus plateados ojos

-Aléjate de mi-

Sasori apretó sus labios con molestia y por un momento en su vida dejo esa mascara de marioneta que tenia, aquellos segundos lo llevaron a tome una decisión fuera de su propio juicio, no quería oír razones, nada de ventajas y desventajas solo decidió hacerlo.

-¡Deidara!¡Lama a la agencia y diles que me voy de viaje!-

-¡¿De viaje?-

-¿Pero que dijo?- murmuro Itachi mientras parpadeaba repetidas veces

Hinata parpadeo repetidas veces, y soltó un chillido cuando los brazos de Sasori la tomaron de la cintura y de un movimiento la alzaban y era llevada por la fuerza hacia la salida de la cafetería.

-¡Hinata-sama!- pero antes de que Neji pudiese detener aquel enredo, Deidara le había saltado encima impidiéndole moverse

-Hinata- Tenten que logro pasar a Deidara, siguió a Sasori el cual subió a Hinata a una camioneta negra-¡Oye! ¡Detente!-

Pero fue muy tarde la camioneta había partió algún lugar desconocido solo dejando una nube de humo y a una Tente temblando de terror mientras trataba de seguir a la camioneta, cosa que simplemente fue imposible, dentro de la camioneta Hinata golpeaba la ventana del copiloto.

-¡S-Sáqueme!- Hinata apretó el brazo de Sasori pero este mantenía la vista fija en el camino- ¡Sasori! ¡esto me esta poniendo nerviosa!-

-Y…¿A dónde iremos Hi-na-ta?- pregunto el chico poniendo énfasis en cada silaba del nombre de la Hyuga.

* * *

Waaaa!~ por fin pude publicar el siguiete capitulo espero les guste ^^ hasta lueguito~ y ¡Feliz Navidad! Tanuki Sempai les desea una buena celebracion espero la gozen en familia o no como mejor les parezca, yo festejare a lo tradicional de mi bella ¡HONDURAS! asi que arriverderci~ que pronto pronto este fic se termina~ TT3TT

**AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

**Bjork  
**

**AkasuLoveCristina**

**Bjork**

**Mazii-chan**

**FannyLu**

**ClanHyuugaUchiha**

**Luz Estrella**

**I say love You**

**AmayaOkami**

**DarkGirlPianist**

**Layill**

**Hinataxd**

**NaraSayuri**

**Raquenel**

**Hamc100 (My Lord), ****(Plstic Blue x3)  
**

**Baunyoko**

**Ayu-chan**

**LittleMosterStick**

**Astral Aurea**

**Isiiiwhis**

**Luna-Yang1994**

**Rox Madara **

**Sasukistar**

**Yukime Hiwatari**

**Naoko Ichigo.**

**CaraDeMimo**

**Cuty Ligia-chan.**

**Nathita.**

**Rocio Uzumaki.**

**DaRkCaPeRuCiTa. **


End file.
